Haunted
by Sailor Janus
Summary: The failure of the Preventers' first big mission in protecting a scientist's only daughter brought about the girl's demise. Or so they thought only to find her once again, but frighteningly different. How will they cope and what secrets does she hold?
1. Discovery

Haunted Part 1

Discovery

by

Sailor Janus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters unless they are original. Everything else is property of their creators/companies.

*~*~*~*

         The year is AC 200. The Earth Sphere as well as the colonies, are still at peace, constantly being monitored by the Preventers, a group of various people specializing in investigation, and undercover work, constantly on alert for any possible threat to peace.

*~*~*~*

         _'Faster! I...have...to run....faster!'  the girl's head practically screamed as she frantically raced down a dark alley. White tennis shoes pounded heavily on the cold, hard cement with each step. Escape was the only thought on her mind. Escape from something or someone that sought to do her harm. _

_         Quickly, she sharply turned at a corner of a tall moldy building, before pressing her back against the harsh surface. Laboriously the teenager panted, trying earnestly to catch her breath, bowing her head with her frightened eyes shut tightly. To the dark-haired girl's horror, upon opening her violet eyes she discovered the once crisp, white shirt was now splattered with a dark substance. Blood. _

_         Gasping, at the sight, she glanced up only to witness tall shadows appear menacingly on the adjacent building. _

_         With a silent scream, the dark-haired teen took off in the opposite direction, tripping once over her feet, but managed to continue running._

_         "We will find you!" a sinister voice yelled, echoing off the buildings and in the panicked girl's head as she looked back, only to crash into another person, both tumbled roughly to the ground._

_         Groaning softly, the teenager picked her head up to see who she had collided into. Instead the girl covered her mouth in terror as her violet eyes grew as large as saucers at the sight of the broken and mutilated body of herself. Hair began falling in clumps to the ground, as blood seeped from various wounds to the doppelganger's body and face. Dead eyes stared back, as the girl reached out her broken hand with several bones protruding through the damaged skin._

_         Fearfully, the other girl began backing up, practically crab walking, as she shook her head trying to avoid the other's touch. "No... please....  I can't go back....Not now."_

*~*~*~*

         Dully, a dark-haired girl opened her eyes, glancing curiously around her surroundings as if expecting something to happen. 

         Once again, the nineteen year old had fallen asleep on the park bench. It was not really a concern to her. Wasn't like she actually had a place to go. A common street urchin, no better than most vermin which thrived in the alleyways of even the most violent streets. Hotaru however did not care. No one even dared to try to take her on, and even if they did, she made sure they would be sorry. 

         Tiresomely, she brought her knees up to her chest, soiled jeans, were now on display before her. The once white tennis shoes were now a dingy gray to almost a brown shade. Her torn black zip-up sweatshirt was her only warmth, over a well worn gray T-shirt, both salvaged from a dumpster.   

         It had been two years since the violet-eyed teenager found herself on the streets. Casually she ran a hand through her long hair. What was once shoulder length, now fell heavily past her waist, often tied back in a pony tail but today she left it down, partly shrouding her face like an ebony curtain. 

         No money, no possessions, no cares, or what she once thought. Suddenly, Hotaru had an uneasy feeling rushing through her bones, filling her body with pain. It hurt so bad to exist anymore. For two years she lived in a void, and suddenly it had been lifted by the reoccurrence of some very disturbing dreams. This unfortunately left the fatigued girl with only one desire, death. She knew deep down that the nightmares were more than that. There was something very familiar about each situation that made Hotaru want to end everything. Even though dreams may not be real did not mean that perhaps the situations or plots were not.

         Calmly, Hotaru climbed to her feet and stalked off, to the local bakery, her only source for food. Luckily, the woman who owned it took pity upon the girl, and would give the teenager whatever she had leftover from the previous day. Some days, there was a lot, and others there was nothing. Either way, she didn't care, Hotaru had gone for almost a week without eating a single meal. 

         This morning, all the violet-eyed girl received was two hard sourdough rolls, half a baguette, and a small pastry. 

         At least Hotaru wouldn't go hungry today. She would have to conceal the rest of the food carefully. Luckily, her hooded sweatshirt had pockets. The teenager would literally smash down the bread if she had to. No one could steal from her if they even tried.

         Quietly, the she thanked the woman before retreating back to the streets. 

*~*~*~*

         Heero Yuy, coolly monitored the abandoned alley behind a large corporation building. There were reports of possible terrorist actions thriving from inside the organization. 

         Cautiously, he strolled up to the dumpster, and peered inside. 'Hn, shredded papers. I think I may need these,'  he thought, reaching in and grabbing the black garbage bag filled with scraps of paper. 

         Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone approaching. Quickly, the Perfect Soldier spun around, pulling his gun out of the back of his jeans, concealed by a thin jean jacket as he came face to face with a dark-haired girl around his age. "Who are you?"

         "Why should it matter? Kill me. I don't care anymore. Put me out of my endless nightmare before I take that gun from you and do it myself," Hotaru simply said, causing Heero to blink in surprise. It wasn't everyday that someone out right told the Perfect Soldier to kill them without him threatening their demise before hand. "Do it!"

         "Why do you desire death?" the young man with messy brown hair questioned the girl as she shrugged her shoulders. 

         Quietly Hotaru answered with dead violet eyes staring at the gun, "Because I have nothing to exist for which would be to my own benefit." Slightly faltering, she added to her disbelief. "Someone wants me dead."

         "Who wants you dead?"

         The young woman frowned as she glared at the Prussian blue-eyed man in front of her, "I don't know. Everyone? I just- it doesn't matter. Kill me now!"         

         Heero focused his eyes on the girl's face. There was something uncannily familiar about her but he couldn't remember what. "Who is everyone?"

         Hotaru was growing agitated with the guy's constant questioning. "People! Damn you are annoying."         

         "Is this where you live?" the ex-pilot asked, indicating the isolated alley. Silently, the girl nodded hoping that was the end of the endless questions. She was wrong.

         "What is your name?"

         "Why should that matter?" the violet-eyed teen muttered rolling her eyes at the gun carrier.

         "Name," Heero more ordered than asked, his gun still trained on the dark-haired girl standing with her arms crossed before him. 'You look too familiar.'

         Running a hand through her hair the street urchin glanced up at the sky as she replied, "Only if you agree to kill me." After receiving a nod from the man she simply said, "Hotaru Tomoe."

         Oddly, Heero blinked as if the name had actually surprised him. 'Hotaru Tomoe? It can't be. She died two years ago during-' Shaking himself out of his stupor, the blue-eyed man glanced at the girl, his gun still trained on her. "Hotaru Tomoe? You are listed as deceased."

         "How would you know?" the girl challenged him, as she narrowed her gaze defiantly.

         "Because my team and I were appointed to guard you."

         "You did a great job. I've been living here on the streets for two years,"  Hotaru quietly said as she spun around, turning her back to the Perfect Soldier.

         Lowering his weapon Heero softly said, "You practically disappeared."

         "I preferred it that way."

          Nodding the dark-haired man added, "Well guess what? I can't kill you after all," he said in his usual monotone. 

         "What if I did it myself?" Hotaru inquired, keeping her back turned to the ex-gundam pilot who shook his head.

         "Can't let you do that either."

         Abruptly, the violet-eyed young woman whipped her head around, "Why not? I am listed as deceased. Might as well make the records true so some poor fool doesn't have change everything."

         "What happened to you?" Heero found himself saying as he thought, 'Why is Firefly acting so different?'

         "Society did," Hotaru practically whispered, focusing her amethyst gaze on the man in front of her. 'Damn it. He has a gun. Why the hell won't he shoot me?! I guess I'll just have to take it from him.'

         "You were never this cold."

         "Survival skill," she simply said. 'How does he know me?'

         Mutely Heero nodded his head. 'I'm going to have to get her out of here and then Lady Une can figure out what to do with her,'  he decided, "You need to come with me, Hotaru."  

         "Why should I and why do you act as if you know me?" the girl practically growled.          

         "You don't remember anything do you?"

         "I'm sorry if my damn memory is failing. Just kill me already or I'll just search through the dumpsters, find a broken bottle, slit my wrists and be done with it," Hotaru dryly said with venom in her voice. She was completely dead set on dying.

         Heero tried to retain his usual emotionless state but this once quiet, clever, teenaged girl had completely changed. Never would he have envisioned her to turn out like this. It was too disturbing. "You were training to be one of us. A Preventer. Your father suggested it for your own protection."

         'Father?' Only then did a spark of fear fill Hotaru Tomoe's cold violet eyes as she completely froze where she stood, staring at nothing but at the same time seeing everything as if remembering something. Unknown to Heero, brief flashes of blood and other substances clouded the girl's sight.  "Well, it didn't do any good," she mumbled, eyes still focused on whatever she was remembering.

         Silently, Heero reached into his pocket a pulled out what appeared to be a clean handkerchief, but was secretly doused with chloroform, taking advantage of the girl's stupor. With lightning speed, he grabbed Hotaru from behind and placed the cloth over her nose and mouth. A few seconds of struggling later, she had passed out.

         Stationing one arm to hold the girl up, the Perfect Soldier dug in his jacket pocket for his cell phone. Pressing a single button he held it against his ear, "Trowa, I need you and the others to meet me in on the corner of 5th and 12th. You won't guess what I found."

         After replacing the phone in his pocket, Heero picked up the lower half of the girl and waited.

*~*~*~*

         Groggily Hotaru opened her eyes. Frowning, she discovered that nothing looked familiar. Instead of lying on a park bench, she was on a soft bed, in a large beautifully decorated room. "What the hell?! Where am I?!"

         "Hey, She's awake!" a chestnut brown-haired man with a long braid chirped as he peered into the room. 

         Soon four other men and a woman entered the room. Only one, the Perfect Soldier, the dark-haired girl actually recognized, greeting him with deadly glare. 

         "You kidnapped me," she snarled, sitting up on the bed, focusing her eyes on the Perfect Soldier who said nothing in return.

         "We brought you some place safe," The blonde meekly said, holding out a clean T-shirt and a pair of jeans to the girl who glared coldly in return.

         "I do not need safety, I need to be dead," Hotaru said through clenched teeth. 

         Quietly, the woman took a step forward, "Hotaru, I do not know if you remember me, but I am Lady Une. I was your advisor for the Preventers two years ago."

         Nodding the violet-eyed girl said, "You're right. I do not remember you," as she tensely crossed her arms.                    

         "Um, Miss Tomoe, I believe introductions would be best since you seem to have amnesia or something similar. I am Quatre Raberba Winner, The tall man near the door is Trowa Barton, the one with the braid is Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang is standing by the window and you have already met Heero Yuy," the blonde politely said as he gestured to each person.

         "Quatre is it? Why do you need such a long-ass name? Does it make you more important or something?" Hotaru bluntly said, stunning everyone else in the room with the single question which seemed to qualify more as an insult.

         Blinking, the kind-hearted man was speechless. He couldn't even recall such coldness from Dorothy Catalonia. Finally, Quatre managed to snap out of his stupor. "I-I am a heir," he mostly whispered. This girl was in no way the same Hotaru Tomoe he had met two years ago. It was heart breaking that she had become this bitter young woman sitting before him. "Um, I think I left the tea kettle on. I'll be right back."

         Quietly, the blonde retreated out the room. It was not necessarily the question that upset him, but the girl who said it. "What happened to her?"

         Blinking, Heero narrowed his gaze at the violet-eyed girl who glared back. "What was that for? He was trying to be nice."

         "That does not mean I have to. You brought me here against my will," Hotaru simply said switching her gaze to Duo who was gaping at the teenager. "And you need either a hair cut or a push up bra."

         The braided-haired man was speechless as he dropped his jaw. Hotaru would never insult him and here she just firmly stated that he looked like a girl. 'What the hell happened to her in two years?!' Duo thought as he crossed the room, heading out the door. "I-I think I'll help Quatre with the tea," the chestnut brown-haired ex-pilot threw over his shoulder.

         Wufei normally would have chuckled if the girl was merely teasing the cobalt blue-eyed man, but she wasn't. Hotaru's tone was icy almost dagger-like hitting her target effectively. 'That was wrong,' he thought, monitoring the scene carefully. "Stupid weak girl has to use words as weapons rather than strength."

         Unfortunately, the Chinese man said his own insult loud enough for the already enraged girl to hear.

         "What did you say?" the girl snarled, sliding out of bed and bolting towards Wufei before anyone could even attempt to stop her. "You think I'm weak, huh?" Her deep violet eyes shone darkly as she approached him. Suddenly before the ex-pilot knew what hit him, Hotaru slammed him against the wall, gripping his throat tightly. "Now how weak do I seem to you?! Will I not be so weak if I kill you right now?!"

         Quickly, Heero and Trowa grabbed the girl from behind, prying her hands off of the Chinese Preventer's neck who began coughing after being nearly choked to death.

         Hotaru relentlessly struggled against the two men who had a good grip on her arms and around her waist as she growled through gritted teeth, "Let me go!"

         "What the hell are you doing?" the Perfect Soldier tensely said in her ear as he and the circus performer put the girl on the ground, forcing her to her knees.

         "Trying to prove a point." 

         Lady Une finally spoke up, having been silenced by the startling change in the young woman who was once her favorite pupil. "Wufei, Trowa, would you please come with me? I'm sure Heero probably already knows what I'm about to say to you five so I'll have him remain here to watch over Hotaru."

         With a still look on the Chinese ex-pilot's face, he stepped forward, feeling slightly wary of the girl who was still sitting on the ground, not even speaking a single word.

         Cautiously, the tall green-eyed man stood up and turned to the dark-haired man. "Heero. I should probably take your gun for safety measures," he quietly said, holding out his hand which the Perfect Soldier placed his black semi-automatic handgun in. 

         "I'll send them back up here to fill you in, Heero, " Lady Une softly said as she left with the other two Preventers leaving Heero and Hotaru alone. 

         "I don't need a babysitter," the girl said as she stood up and stomped over to the window. 

         "I believe Lady Une would disagree."

         After throwing a glare, Hotaru pushed open the window and almost stepped out, plunging 25 feet to her death before Heero grabbed her from behind, pulling the suicidal girl back inside. 

         "Put. Me. Down," the teenager coldly spoke through gritted teeth as she fought against the ex-pilot who kept firm grip on Hotaru. 

         "Why are you so insistent on dying?" the man emotionlessly said dumping the young woman off on the bed before pulling up a chair from the desk. 'I am going to have to be extremely alert around her. One false move and she'll be dead.'    

         "Why do you insist on stopping me?" Hotaru questioned Heero, bringing her knees up to her chest as she stared coldly into the ex-pilot's blue eyes. 

         "Because that is my job," the dark-haired man simply said.         

         The violet-eyed young woman frowned, "What if I do not want to be your job anymore?"

         Shaking his head Heero pronounced, "It is not your decision."

         With a frustrated sigh, Hotaru crossed her arms and sulked. 'Why the hell is this happening to me? Can't they see I'm dead anyway?'

*~*~*~*

         "You want us to try to help Hotaru recover? Why? She's insane!" Duo exclaimed from his place at the table, sitting with his arms folding frowning. "I think a mental institution would be more appropriate for that nut case!"

         "For once, I agree with Maxwell," Wufei stated, absentmindedly rubbing his neck. 

         Nodding, Quatre quietly said over a cup of tea, "Hotaru is very difficult. I don't believe we are qualified enough."

         "I understand, but we need to keep Hotaru Tomoe safe and alive. Her father's death was very intentional and I have a feeling that the assassins would execute her the same if they discovered she was still breathing. You five are our only hope. I entrust you with that young woman's life," Lady Une said, firmly stating that the girl was once again their responsibility. Standing up she announced, "I must go. I'll be expecting Mariemaia to arrive home in a half hour."

         With those last words, the head of the Preventers, found her own way out of the mansion as the four ex-pilots exchanged glances, wondering exactly what they have gotten themselves into?

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: I hope you like what I have so far. This is probably going to be more of a psychological thriller than anything. I'll warn you right now that it's going to get darker and more suspenseful as time goes on. If you think Hotaru is at her worst now, you have seen nothing yet. For every action there is a reason.


	2. Sight and Sound

Haunted Part 2

Sight and Sound

by

Sailor Janus

_         "Hello, are you colleagues of my father? I don't believe I have ever seen you before,"  the girl's voice rang out, staring curiously at the four men in black suits. _

_         A fiendish grin spread on the face of the tall dark-haired man. "Miss Tomoe, we have been expecting you."       _

_         The girl frowned at the man as he took her by the shoulder. Suddenly his face melted, as the skin grotesquely began to slither off the bloody bones, falling in clumps to the ground with a sickening splattering sound. _

_         Hotaru's respiration began to increase as she tried frantically to remove the man's hand, but it refused to budge. The dark-haired girl found herself choking for air, suppressing the strong urge to vomit. _

_         "You're next." _

*~*~*~*

         With a gasp, Hotaru woke up, finding Heero glancing at her with a questionable look on his face. Quickly, she managed to gather her wits, throwing a harsh glare at the Perfect Soldier. 

         'I must have fallen asleep thanks to the sedative or whatever they used to knock me out,' the violet-eyed young woman thought, clutching  her knees tighter to her small frame. 'Why must these dreams constantly haunt me?'

         "Bad dream?" the ex-pilot questioned the street urchin who turned away. "Run out of insults?"

         Hotaru ran hand through her long dark hair before enclosing her hand around the damaged strands, slightly pulling until she felt a small amount of pain. Talking wasn't high on her priority list as it was. 'Why won't Mr. Garbage Picker allow me to end my worthless life?! Ahh! Why do I want to die to begin with?!'

         "You're next."        

         "Stop saying that! Leave me alone!" the violet-eyed teen aggressively shouted to no one catching Heero's attention instantly.

         'Who is she talking to?' he thought, watching the homeless girl carefully. Silently, the Preventer's Prussian blue eyes monitored Hotaru's actions as she began massaging her temples, slightly rocking back and forth on the bed. Dark tresses perfectly hid her face while she bowed her head. "What the hell happened to her?"

         The young woman however did not hear a word Heero said. Instead her dream was constantly replayed in her head. "Who are you?" she mumbled through a shaky voice. 

         Just then, a reluctant Duo, Wufei, and Quatre walked into the room followed by Trowa. None of the four young men received notice from the Perfect Soldier who was trying to figure out what exactly was going on in the girl's head. She appeared to be going mad.

         "Hey Heero, we have..." the chestnut brown-haired ex-pilot began to say but froze when he heard Hotaru mumbling to herself. "Oh man, she really is crazy!"

         Unfortunately, that snapped the deceased scientist's daughter out of her stupor, burning a violet ice cold glare through the American. "I'll deal with you later," the dark-haired young woman practically snarled, violently swinging her feet down to the floor refusing to acknowledge anyone's existence. 

         Abruptly she stood and began heading out the door only to be caught by Trowa, who caught the determined young woman by her upper arm, forcing her to stop. This of course, did not exactly please Hotaru.

         "Let go of me now," she hissed at the tall man wore merely glanced at her. Setting her jaw Hotaru added, "I need to use the bathroom and there is no way that I'm taking an escort."

         The circus performer actually blinked at her response. 'The bathroom would be a normal excuse but that really where she is planning to go?' Trowa thought as the girl narrowed her gaze.

         "I can't hold it any longer! Time me if you want, but I need to go now," Hotaru growled, snatching her arm away from the ex-pilot before anyone could protest, and took off down the hallway.

         "We better stop her. She is highly suicidal," Heero explained, racing after the young woman followed by Trowa leaving the three Preventers who had already had a taste of the scientist's daughter's venom, lagging behind. 

         "I cannot believe those two!" the dark-haired young woman muttered to herself before finding the place which she desired the most, the bathroom. "Give me five minutes, okay?"

         The two ambitious ex-pilots exchanged glances realizing that perhaps, Hotaru was telling the truth. Quietly they waited as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

*~*~*~*

         Hotaru washed her hands, curiously examining her face in the mirror. It was rare when she actually saw her own face. Normally, anytime there was access to a mirror, she often disregarded it. 

         Usually at least twice a week, the dark-haired girl managed to find a place to clean the grim off of herself, usually one of the packed homeless shelters. Unfortunately, they were usually too full to supply further accommodations but at least Hotaru didn't smell like last week's garbage. 

         The orphan examined her reflection carefully. 'It's just me. Nothing special,' she sighed, before turning her back to the mirror.

_         "You're next, Hotaru Tomoe."_

         In wonder, the violet-eyed girl spun back around, facing the mirror once again, even though she had this sickening feeling that she really didn't want to. It was like coming across a car accident, even though you know what you are about to see will be horrible, you still have to look. Strangely, instead of her present day image, she saw something more, it was Hotaru, two years ago.  

         Bright violet eyes shone in the light as soft dark hair fell gently to her shoulders. A crisp white shirt with the word 'Preventers' was tucked into dark jeans. Hesitantly, Hotaru reached her right hand out and touched the reflection, feeling only the coolness of smooth glass.

          Suddenly, the image twisted, and a shiny stainless steel knife was held against her throat. Slowly the blade drew blood which slowly trickled down to the white T shirt, staining its clean appearance. Fear shown in the doppelganger's eyes, and the knife sliced deeper, forcing the blood to flow freely down her neck, saturating the once pure white shirt which now became a deep red.

         "No! Stop it! STOP IT!" Hotaru screamed backing away from the mirror, practically slamming her back into the wall behind her, alerting the five boys waiting from beyond the locked door.

         Just as they were about to break it down, the dark-haired young woman shakily opened it, collapsing to her hands and knees, staring blankly into nothingness. 

         "Hotaru, what happened in there?! Are you okay?!" Quatre inquired of the strange girl, forgetting about her recent insults and bizarre behavior. Something was very wrong.

         Slowly, she managed to sit upright, placing her hands on her legs, but couldn't manage to say a word. The image of what she used to be was stuck in her head blocking out all of reality.

         None of the five Preventers knew what to do, staring at Hotaru with various forms of concern on their faces. They had never dealt with something like this before and now, were highly doubting their ability to keep her alive. Heero had reported how quickly the young woman almost jumped out of the bedroom window. A split second later and Hotaru would have been nothing more than a stain on the concrete below. 

         Abruptly, Hotaru climbed up to her feet, and began walking down the hall. Exchanging glances, the five young men followed, curious as to where she was going now. Only the Perfect Soldier sped his pace up, knowing exactly how quickly, the violet-eyed orphan could actually move.

         To their relief however, she hadn't tried to take her life again. Instead the nineteen year old girl was huddled up in a corner of the room, knees pressed tightly to her chest supported by thin arms encircling them with her head bent down.

         "We should probably schedule shifts to keep watch over her. One or two people should be enough," the blonde Arabian quietly suggested, earning agreements of the other four Preventers. 

         "This will most likely be a 24/7 job due to Hotaru's unpredictability," The circus performer added, leaning against the door frame quietly.

         Nodding Heero firmly said, "We must be on alert though. I have a suspicion that she is hallucinating."

         "The freak out in the bathroom and yelling at nothing? Why am I not looking forward to this?" the chestnut brown-haired young man sighed feeling slightly on edge. There was no telling what she was capable of, especially after nearly strangling Wufei to death. The Chinese pilot still had not gotten over it. "Are we even sure that she is the real Hotaru Tomoe. I mean yeah, she resembles her, but Hotaru is dead."

         "Duo, that is Hotaru. The face, the eyes, and even the hair are the same. Lady Une even went as far as finger printing her and those matched as well. She is Hotaru Tomoe," Quatre explained with a sigh glancing at what appeared to be a very destroyed girl. "I only wish I knew what exactly had happened to her."

         "It is difficult to believe that she is the same person we met two years ago," Wufei quietly noted, glancing over at the girl who was now hiding her face between her knees. 

*~*~*~*

_Two years ago...._

_         The five eighteen year old ex-gundam pilots found themselves in Lady Une's office after receiving a notice about their newest mission. Unfortunately, the message did not contain anything useful pertaining to the specific assignment, only to meet their advisor in her office at 1600 sharp. _

_         "I wonder what is so important about this new mission that Lady Une could not tell us anything other than to come here?" Duo grumbled, with his arms crossed firmly across his chest. He was missing his favorite show and was very unhappy about it._

_         This comment only made Wufei rolled his onyx colored eyes in annoyance as the other three pilots chose to ignore the American._

_         Just then, the door swung open revealing Lady Une and Sally Po. _

_         "Gentlemen, I am pleased to see you have arrived punctually," the brunette praised the teenagers, moving towards her chair, while the blonde stood at the door. "I have a very important mission for you five and it is highly vital that you do not fail."  Quietly, Lady Une placed a photo of a dark-haired girl with violet eyes on the desk. She appeared to be around the same age as the teenaged boys. "Meet Hotaru Tomoe."_

_         "A girl?" the Chinese Preventer said, arching an eyebrow._

_         Curiously, Heero examined her face, trying to imprint it in his memory bank. It could be important for future references. "What is so special about her?"_

_         "Her father is Professor Tomoe, head of ESUN's scientific research team. He requested for Hotaru to be trained as a Preventer for security measures as well for someone to guard her,"  Sally explained as she approached the group._

_         "Is her life in danger?" Quatre inquired wondering what type of case they were actually being given._

_         Shaking her head the blonde-haired woman said, "No. This is purely for prevention, to keep Hotaru Tomoe out of harm's way. Apparently, her father may have stumbled upon something big and fears for the life of his only family."_

_         "I doubt she can even handle a gun," Wufei scoffed, folding his arms across his chest._

_         Speaking up, Trowa quizzically asked, "Does she have prior knowledge in anything?"_

_         "Hacking. My father works with computers," a soft voice said from behind the group, startling several of them. _

_         Spinning around, the five ex-gundam pilots discovered that the newcomer was none other than Hotaru Tomoe. The girl didn't focus on any particular person's face, merely allowing her violet eyes to roam through the small crowd. Gently she brushed a lock of shoulder length hair behind an ear, before clasping her hands in front of her._

_         "Whoa! Um, sorry, but we didn't even know you were here!" the chestnut brown-haired teen said, wondering how the girl could possibly have entered the room so quietly. Even Heero was unaware of her presence until she decided to speak._

_         "My father taught me to never speak unless necessary. I am Hotaru Tomoe the daughter of Professor Soichi Tomoe and the newest Preventer recruitee. I look forward to working with you," the teenaged girl quietly said._

_         Nodding, Lady Une smiled, "I'm pleased to see you decided to meet everyone after all Hotaru. Allow me to introduce Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy and you have already met Sally Po. I'm sure all of you will get to know one another," the woman said, gesturing to each of the five boys._

_         "My father was having another meeting and requested for me to report here otherwise I would not have made it,"  Hotaru explained, trying to place names and faces together for less confusion. _

_         "What kind of research does your father do?"  Trowa quietly asked earning a slight amount of fidgeting instead. _

_         Taking a small breath the teenaged girl shook her head, "Top secret. Even I don't know. If I need to be protected I suspect that it's something big." _

         Lady Une and Sally Po, did not say a word indicating whether the seventeen year old was correct or not. The two women had already assured Hotaru that she could trust the five boys. Nevertheless, the violet-eyed young woman still appeared fairly skeptical.

_         Heero sat motionlessly, listening to everything being said. 'If  the Prof.'s daughter does not know of his research and requests for protection not to mention neither Lady Une or Sally have corrected the girl on her suspicions, then perhaps whatever Hotaru's father is researching is something big. This might be a more involved and perhaps dangerous mission than it appears to be.' _

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews. I think this is probably a really original story and I have quiet a few plot twists planned so it should be a rocky ride.


	3. Death Wish

Haunted Part 3

Death Wish

by

Sailor Janus

         Haunted violet eyes peered around the room. The five Preventers were still discussing whatever was so important as Hotaru tried to hide from the world in her little corner. 'Why should they be so concerned about me? I am nothing so why can't they just let me die?' she bitterly thought, lightly biting her bottom lip. 

_         "You must die."_

         "Why? Just leave me alone," Hotaru exclaimed, jerking her head up. Her respiration increased, glaring at nothing with enough venom to strike one dead. 

         Wincing Duo said, "Oh man. She's flipped again." Silently the others watched, unsure of what reaction the girl may next display.

_         "Pathetic child. You are useless."  _

         Hotaru tightly gritted her teeth. "Go away."

_         "You must end it."         _

         "I said leave me alone!"

         _"You are worthless. An insignificant nothing."_

         Taking a deep breath, Hotaru began rocking back on forth on her heels. "I am not listening to you. You mean nothing to me so GO TO HELL!"

_         "You can't survive here. You can't live."_

         "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" the teenager screamed at the top of her lungs, clutching her dark tresses tightly in her grasp. "GET OUT!"

_         "Pitiful little girl."_

         "Shut up, shut up! SHUT. UP!"

         "Why is she acting like this? What happened to her," Quatre questioned staring wide-eyed at Hotaru. An immeasurable amount of sympathy for the young woman filled his heart. 

         "Wish I knew," Trowa softly nodded as Wufei wordlessly bowed his head. He still felt angry with the teenaged girl for her murder attempt but had to admit, she didn't deserve whatever was happening to her.

         "You know, Hotaru is kinda scaring me right now. I don't know, I think it's the whole insanity and yelling at the voices in her head that has me disturbed," Duo rambled uneasily. 

         Suddenly, Hotaru's cries ceased. Slowly she released the grip on her hair removing her hands as several strands fell from her fingertips lazily to the floor. Lowering her head to her knees, she covered her mouth with trembling hands as a desperate whimper escaped from her throat followed by a shaky sigh. "No more. Please no more."

         Silently, Heero observed the young woman's now stilled actions before slowly approaching her. Cautiously, he peered down at Hotaru, unsure of how she would react. He knew he had to be careful. There was no telling what young woman was going to do or say. "Hotaru?"

         The girl however didn't even acknowledge Heero's existence and began rocking and forth lightly on her heels.          

         Stunned, Duo blinked before rolling his cobalt blue eyes. "Of course. Only Heero would willingly approach an unpredictable psychopath such as Hotaru with her unstable mentality not to mention she had already attempted to kill Wu-man." The braided-haired Preventer's other friends stood quietly, watching their fearless comrade with speculation and alertness, not knowing whether Hotaru would actually attempt to kill Heero but they weren't willing to take any chances and leave him there.

         'What the hell happened to you,' Heero thought, examining the broken appearance of who was once his failed mission. Gingerly he knelt in front of her. "Hotaru. Hotaru, can you hear me?" Oddly, he received no answer, not even a single death glare or sound, nothing. Hesitantly he reached out a hand and tapped her on the shoulder. The result was not the best.

         Violet eyes darkened as they burned through him from the curtain of dark hair. Quickly, Hotaru whipped Heero's hand off her shoulder, before turning away, pressing herself against the wall in her little corner. "Go away. I don't need anyone's pity or concern. GO AWAY!" 

         Mutely, the Perfect Soldier stood up, leaving Hotaru in her self-made confinements.

*~*~*~*

_         "I can't believe we have to baby-sit a weak girl," Wufei grumbled, crossing his arms over the white Preventers shirt._

_         "Hotaru's not so bad. Besides we haven't even seen what she can do yet," Duo shrugged, leaning over the small table everyone excluding Heero was seated at. _

_         Quatre ran a hand through his light colored tresses. "Right. She might actually possess some pretty incredible abilities."           _

_         "She has strong hacking skills," an emotionless voice said, catching the attention of the small group. At once they knew it was Heero but were amazed that he actually praised the new girl._

_         Tilting his head to the side Trowa inquired, "You think so?"_

_         Silently the Perfect Soldier nodded. "She completed the beginner module at record breaking speed. Lady Une assigned me to create a more advanced module to test Hotaru."_

_         Duo gaped in disbelief as the others appeared to be just a surprised. "Wait a minute. Lady Une is having you create a hacking module for Hotaru?! Just how good is she?"_

_         "She beat yours, Quatre's, Wufei's, and even Trowa's best times. Hotaru could be dangerous if she fell into the wrong hands."_

_         "Oz would have loved to have gotten their hands on her. Good thing no one else knew and she came to us first. Results could have been hazardous."  The tallest teen quietly said earning nods of agreement. "She is very valuable."_

_         Quatre frowned as he speculated, "What else do you suppose Hotaru already knows? She may be far more advanced than we could ever imagine."_

_         "Sounds like Hotaru is no ordinary girl by far. Crazy concept," Duo chuckled, leaning back in his chair.         _

*~*~*~*

         Quatre released the breath he was holding, gazing sadly at the girl who seems to have met a particularly cruel fate. "I think we should decide on who monitors Hotaru when and buy some new clothes and things for her since she maybe living with us for awhile. She appears to be the same size as my sister Lakia."

         "I'm going to hack into some of Hotaru's files. There should be something to explain what happened to her," Heero evenly said, walking quietly out of the room.

         "Typical Heero. When in doubt, hack," Duo scoffed, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Um, sign me up for the 4-7 shift."

         "7-10," Wufei said over his should as he too left the room.

         The blonde Preventer frowned. "I really should make some arrangements for Hotaru where clothing and other items are concerned. Do you mind taking the 1-4 shift Trowa?"

         "Sure." he simply replied, knowing that he was the only one left to keep watch over the young woman who appeared to be going insane. Solemnly he looked Hotaru as he took a seat in a chair, retrieving a magazine which Heero was formally reading.

         Turning her head, Hotaru narrowed her gaze at the tall man. "Why is it all five of you are in a dire need of a hair cut? Especially you and that girly looking guy with a braid? Can you even see?" 

         Trowa sat wordlessly in the chair, not moving a muscle as he retained his focus on the sports magazine in his lap.

         "Hello? Are you alive in there or did your bangs smother you?"

         The green-eyed ex-pilot remained silent, never looking up from the magazine.

         Rolling her eyes, Hotaru added, "Do you even know how to talk?"

         "I can speak quite well. However, it is more beneficial to listen to all than it is to say nothing,"  Trowa crisply replied, momentarily glancing down at the girl who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor.

         "Sounds like an answer someone who had no thoughts would say."  

         The man actually blinked at Hotaru's response. 'Ouch Hotaru. You were never this cold. You are surprisingly good at it though.' Dropping his gaze back down to the magazine Trowa stared motionlessly at the picture of an elite runner who was now a quadriplegic after a horrible accident. 'I have thoughts. Just because I don't say them does not mean that they do not matter.' Silently he rose to his feet and left the room.   

         A deep violet gaze watched the man leave as a small smirk appeared on her face. Slowly she stood up and crept out of the room then down the hall to the bathroom. 'I can't take this anymore. I need out now.' Staring into the mirror at her dead eyes, Hotaru swung open the medicine cabinet. Turning her head, she examined the contents before snatching a bottle of painkillers from the shelf. 'So this shall be my end. So be it.' Fingering the small white bottle for a few seconds, the young woman brushed a long strand of hair from her face. Taking a deep breath, she carefully opened the bottle, a deadly smile danced on her face as she noted that the bottle was practically full, before downing the contents. In the back of her mind she could see someone smiling at her fatal actions. 

*~*~*~*

         Trowa calmly walked up the stairs, deciding that despite what Hotaru had said, he could not leave her in that room by herself. There was no telling what she could do. Quietly he walked into her room but oddly found it empty.  "Hotaru?" Turning on his heel, he had an eerily feeling and began rushing down the hallway.  Suddenly, he froze in his tracks, frowning at the bathroom door which was oddly ajar. Knocking Trowa called out, "Hotaru?" Receiving no answer, he pushed the door open. Dropping his eyes to the floor, the circus performer's heart skipped a beat as he stared, petrified at Hotaru's sprawled figure on the floor with an empty medicine bottle next to her. "SHIT! SOMEONE HELP! Hotaru just took an entire bottle of pills!"  With his heart racing, Trowa, knelt next to the young woman realizing that she had already passed out. Grabbing her wrist, he tried to detect a pulse. "SOMEONE HELP!" 

         "What?!" Quatre shouted as he raced into the room and noted that the girl had just tried to kill herself. "Oh no...." 

         Just then Duo appeared and dropped his jaw at the scene. "Oh man..... we forgot to Hotaru-proof the place!"     

         Suddenly the Perfect Soldier rushed in, nearly freezing at the sight. Taking a deep breath, he threw open the medicine cabinet and retrieved a small bottle of liquid, before joining Trowa's side as Duo and Quatre, unsure of what to do, stood back. Twisting open the bottle, Heero said, "We don't have much time. We need to make her swallow this. It should make her vomit everything up."

         Silently, Trowa nodded, tilting Hotaru's head back and opening her mouth. Quickly, Heero poured the contents down the teen's throat. At that moment, Wufei entered the room to inspect what all the yelling was about. Blinking he said, "She's trying again?" 

         "Yeah," the braided-haired man murmured. It was just such a surreal feeling that Hotaru just tried to kill herself in the their bathroom. He wasn't there when Heero stopped her from jumping out of the window, but this was frightening.

         "We need to pick her up now or she's going to throw up on us," Heero said in a perfect monotone to Trowa who nodded in response, taking the girl by the arms, as he grabbed her legs. Together they managed to carry her over to the toilet, gently setting her back on the floor. 'Come on Hotaru. Wake up.'    

         The circus performer looked up at his partner with a glimmer of concern in his eyes. "She's not waking up. Are we too late," he said in a raspy voice. 'I'm so sorry Hotaru. I should not have left you alone even though your words were cruel. You were my responsibility.'        

         Heero didn't say word, lightly closing his eyes, trying to appear as emotionless as possible. Truthfully, he was as shook up as Trowa. He vaguely could recall the disruptive feeling he had when news on Hotaru's proclaimed death was spread and then incorrectly confirmed. Swallowing Heero opened his eyes as a soft moan rang in his ears. Directing his attention to the dark-haired young woman lying on the floor, he saw her stir. Abruptly he grabbed Hotaru's left arm, trying to make sit her up, wrapping an arm around the girl's back. "Trowa, Help me."          

         Quietly the other Preventer obliged, taking Hotaru by her other arm, helping Heero heave her upright, knowing that she was beyond incoherent and probably felt quite nauseous, ready to vomit within minutes if not seconds. Swiftly the two men managed to bring her to the toilet just in time. Seconds later, she became quite ill, vomiting up everything which she had consumed as Heero and Trowa both tried to hold her steady. 

         "Um, I think I'm going to go," Duo mumbled, before hurrying out of the room, feeling rather nauseous himself. 

         "Weak Maxwell," Wufei muttered, as he too followed, speculating that the danger was over. "I'll call Sally Po. She at least has medical practice." 

         Quatre appeared slightly squeamish himself, hesitantly glancing at the suffering young woman. "Um, is there anything I can do?"

         "Some ginger ale and a change clothes for Hotaru would be nice. She's going to need something to settle her stomach. Even ginger tea would work," Trowa answered, attempting to hold Hotaru's long hair back. With a small smile the blonde left. 

         A few minutes later Hotaru was lying on the bathroom floor on her back, staring at the ceiling in a daze as her head felt as though it were spinning. "Oh I feel so sick."

         "You wouldn't be if you weren't trying to kill yourself," Heero gruffly replied from where he was leaning against the bathroom cabinets on the floor. Trowa had left a moment ago, deciding that he couldn't take anymore mental strain over the suicidal girl leaving the Perfect Soldier alone with Hotaru. 

         "If you people would mind your own business and let me kill myself then I wouldn't be this sick," she growled, before slightly wincing as her eyes grew wide, immediately bolting upright. "Oh shit.... not again!" Suddenly Hotaru was back at the toilet vomiting once again as Heero slightly shook his head, turning his attention to hands before glancing up at the sick young woman again. 

         'If you would tell us why exactly you have a death wish other than the sketchy information you have already shared then we could properly help you. If not. We will just do what we can, but you are not going to kill yourself Hotaru. I refuse to allow you to succeed.'  

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Wow that was intense! I can't believe I wrote something this dark. If it seems I was picking on Trowa, I wasn't. He was just in charge of Hotaru and because of that, he had to take a lot. The others will be hit just as hard if not harder. 

Thanks for the reviews! ^_^


	4. Deep Water

Haunted Part 4

Deep Water

by

Sailor Janus

       Hotaru huddled herself in the same corner she previously occupied with a warm  blanket thrown over her shoulders. Quatre was kind enough to loan her a light blue T-shirt and a pair of black nylon sweat pants, which were left over from his sister, Lakia's track and field days. Of course, the suicidal girl did not a say single word of thanks. Instead she merely accepted the offer deciding it was better than her own clothes which distinctly reeked of vomit. 

       Sally Po had arrived a short time after and checked out on Hotaru's vital status but found the girl, other than the fact that she appeared to be slightly mal-nourished, was in fairly perfect health. Apparently the Preventers had arrived just at the right moment to save her life. A few minutes later and Hotaru may have not been so lucky.

       "She appears to be a normal healthy teenaged girl who is slightly under-weight, probably from going several days during the past two years without proper nourishment. My best suggestion, is to keep an eye out for her," Sally said, flipping one of her twists over her shoulder. "She didn't have a history of depression or suicidal tendencies two years ago. I suppose the death of her father and life on the streets must have very difficult for her. It's a shame. She was such a sharp young woman."

       "Do you suppose she'll recover?" Quatre asked in a concerned tone. 

       Sighing sadly the older woman replied, "We can only hope. I must go now." Pausing for a moment, Sally took out a small backpack, handing it to Trowa. "Before I forget, I also have a care package for Hotaru. It has all the things she needs that you guys wouldn't think about. Be sure to give it to her."  

       "We will," the green-eyed young man quickly said.

       Nodding with a small hand wave, Sally let herself out, quietly closing the door behind her as she thought back to when she had first met Hotaru Tomoe.

*~*~*~*

       _Sally Po was frantically looking for the file on one of latest factory inspections when a soft knock caught her attention. Spinning around, she was greeted by Lady Une who was leading a dark-haired teenaged girl with violet eyes into the cramped office. _

_       "Sorry to disturb you Sally, but I would like you to meet someone," the brunette-haired Preventer apologized. "This is Hotaru Tomoe. She is our newest Preventer trainee, requested by her father Prof. Tomoe, a lead scientist of BGL. Hotaru, this is Sally Po, one of your supervisors."_

_       Sally looked closely at the girl who had a mysterious air to her. Rather cheerfully greet the woman with enough perkiness for liter of cocker spaniels, the teenaged the nodded her head as she softly said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sally Po."_

_       "It's a pleasure to meet you too Hotaru," the blonde haired woman smiled as she watched the girl closely who stood in the doorway not really paying attention to anything. _

_       Speaking Hotaru softly said, "I suppose I should go now and leave you to your work. It will be nice to see you again Miss Po."_

_       "Please, call me Sally, Hotaru. You can come and visit me anytime you'd like."_

_       "Thank you, Sally. Have a good day." Quietly the teenager left the room. _

*~*~*~*

       Sally sighed as she walked out to her car. How could someone as respectful and pleasant as Hotaru become so could become so callous and suicidal. From what the five ex-gundam pilots told her, the young woman was also hallucinating, talking and yelling to what appeared to be voices in her head. "Hotaru, what has happened to you?" With a sigh she got in her car and left.

*~*~*~*

       The rhythmic sound of fingers roughly pressing down on practically every key on well abused laptop's keyboard was the only sound coming from Heero Yuy's darkened room, lit eerily by the glowing screen, casting onto his impassive face. He was on a self-set mission to find answers.

       'There has to be something in here explaining what is wrong with her. She cannot be insane,' he thought going through countless records of Hotaru's father's organization but could not find anything no matter what codes he entered. Despite his efforts, nothing valuable was revealed. "Since these are her father's records maybe she....no she can't." Pushing the electronic device away, Heero sat back on his chair deep in thought. He knew the old Hotaru had a fairly good chance of hacking into the system and probably could find what they needed in record-breaking time. But this new callous, psychotic and suicidal Hotaru.... he couldn't ask her.          

       Drawing a breath, the Heero mentally cursed himself. Was it his fault this happened? Was he the reason she had become what she is now? Focusing his eyes back to the screen of his laptop, he stared into it, but didn't at the same time, saw nothing.

*~*~*~*

_       Heero watched as Hotaru typed rapidly on the small laptop sat before her. She was once again partaking in more drills, this time, she was hacking into a program the Perfect Soldier himself created. This particular program was equipped with many firewalls, security breeching alarms which would track down the hacker's location in minutes, and coded information hidden deeply inside. There was only one way to successfully go in and only another way to come back out.                  _

_       With an impassive look on her face she began the drill. Oddly, instead of taking the route which the creator proposed to be the only safe entrance, the teenaged girl found another way which Heero didn't even realize existed. _

_       'How did she do that? I made this fool-proof with only one option to get in without setting off the alarms, but somehow Hotaru discovered a new path,' the blue-eyed teen scowled as glanced over her shoulder. _

_       Briefly biting her lip, the girl managed through the firewalls without triggering a single alarm. A second later, she was in. Typing rapidly, Hotaru searched through various files until she could exactly what she was looking for. A brief smirk appeared on her face as she downloaded the data in record breaking speed. Quickly she began backing out of the program, but as she did previously, Hotaru had found yet another method to escape with. In record-breaking time, she was finished. _

_       Spinning around in the chair, she handed Heero the disk. "Do I pass?"_

The ex-gundam pilot looked at her for a few seconds. "Where did you learn to do that? You did the exact opposite of what I expected you would do."

_"I'm the daughter of an acclaimed scientist. Of course I pick up a few things here and there."_

_"Did you learn from him? Your skills are unlike anything-"_

_"Anything you have ever seen?" Hotaru cut in. Shrugging she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I guess that goes to show you, looks can be deceiving." Glancing down briefly she added, "I have been told that I am highly intelligent almost to the point that I may seem inhuman. Maybe I am, then again, maybe not." Rising to her feet she momentarily smiled. "Father is expecting me. I must go." With those last words she turned around and left Heero alone in the small room, leaving him to watch her go._

*~*~*~*

       Standing up, Heero looked at the laptop once more, and quietly walked out of the room. 'This can't be a result from shock after her father's death or whatever horrors she faced during her two years on the streets. There has to be more to her uncharacteristic behavior and I demand to know the answer.'

       "Hey Heero!" Duo greeted his friend who seemed to have a lot on his mind. Raising an eyebrow, he shook his head and strolled down the hallway from his own room, deciding to check out the kitchen for a much needed snack. "I have a feeling, it's gonna take a long while for things to get back to normal around here." Shrugging, Duo headed off to his own destination. 

       Pausing at Hotaru's room, Heero glanced inside finding Quatre sitting as calmly as he could appear, still clearly shaken by the Hotaru's latest suicide attempt. Hotaru was still in her little corner, now curled up in a tight ball. She was still having difficulty getting over her nausea which Sally Po said would be normal. The extreme vomiting did leave her rather exhausted. A moment later the Perfect Soldier silently continued on his way.

*~*~*~*

       'I feel so bad for her. No deserve to experience whatever it is she, especially not Hotaru,' Quatre thought as he tried earnestly to read his book but no avail. All the words seemed to mesh together into one thick blob which made absolutely no sense. He might as well have been trying to read one of the dead languages which have not been spoken since creation of the first written scripture. 

       Drawing a breath, the teenaged girl sat up with an icy look in her violet eyes. She had failed once, and as long as the ex-gundam pilot of the colony L4 was present, he would stand in her way. This however left Hotaru only one option, to force Quatre into leaving her alone. 

       Turning around, the blonde smiled at the girl who only glanced back blankly. "Are you feeling any better?" Quatre asked in a soothing voice.

       "Did I ask for anyone's help? No, I did not," she hissed, tossing the dark hair that hung in her face, behind her. Slowly she smirked. "Why are you such a goody-two shoes? Don't you know that guys like you get pummeled?"

       Blinking, Quatre stared in bewilderment at Hotaru. "Just because I do the right thing does not make me a goody-two shoes. I have made mistakes before too. Some really unfortunate that I wish never happened." Glancing down he softly said, recalling the fact that he destroyed a colony under the influence of the Zero system.  "Some that stole many irreplaceable lives."

       Rather receive either sympathy or nothing at all which was exactly what the old Hotaru would have done, the kind-hearted Preventer instead was granted by a snide remark, soaked in venom. "Cry me a river already. They're dead and you killed them. Get over it."

       Aquamarine colored eyes widened in shock at the cruel tone teenager used. This could not be Hotaru Tomoe. Sure she wasn't a bubbly, but Hotaru took much more care into her words. "How could you say a thing like that?"

       "Like what? It's the truth." Scoffing she added, "You own this mansion? Just another brat with a big piggy bank granted by daddy. You are nothing but a guy who is chain to his checkbook. You're not even human."

       Rising to his feet, Quatre as evenly as possibly said, "My father and one of my sisters are dead. I was practically disowned for becoming a gundam pilot and seconds that he accepted me, he was gone. Excuse me." Swiftly he left the room, anything to escape the cold teenaged girl. "That's not her. That can't be her. Hotaru Tomoe does not hurt others on purpose." Quietly he crept down the hall before deciding a nice cup of tea should calm him nerves. 

*~*~*~*

       Snickering, Hotaru tossed her hair before standing up. "Worked like a charm. Now to do what I must in order to seal my torment. 

_       "You must end everything."_

       Hotaru's eyes glittered darkly as she opened the door and began her decent towards the bathroom. Pushing the door open she whispered, "That is exactly what I am planning on." Firmly she looked the door behind her. Glancing the small room she noted all medication and cleaners have been removed. Including soap and toothpaste. "Shit. They took every precaution possible. Damn them." Slowly a smirk spread across her lips as she glanced in the mirror, staring into her own dead eyes. Hesitantly Hotaru reached over the sink, and turned the water on. "I must end everything."

*~*~*~*

       Trowa slowly walked up the stairs. He was still in a daze over the fact that they almost lost Hotaru not to mention he was in charge of her. Frowning, he noticed Quatre was sitting the closed library door. "Quatre, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Hotaru?"

       Looking up the blonde softly said, "I can't. She's so hateful and vindictive. I just can't accept that she's the same person we met two years ago. Hotaru is so different."

       Solemnly Trowa nodded when he suddenly froze. "Wait. Did you say she was hateful and vindictive? How?"

       Taking a deep breath Quatre explained exactly what Hotaru said and how it upset him. 

       The light brown-haired Preventer's heart skipped a beat. "She's playing a game." Frantically he took off in the direction of her room as Quatre trailed behind him. 

       "What do you mean? What game?"

       "She's setting us off just enough to force whoever is in charge of her out of the room simply so she can kill herself during their absence." Suddenly he screeched to a halt upon entering the empty room. "Shit! She did it again." Spinning on his heel, Trowa raced down the hall towards the bathroom.

       "You don't mean she- This is all my fault!"

       "Don't blame yourself. Hotaru always was extremely cleaver." Picking up his pace, the tall Preventer approached the bathroom where the teenaged girl had previously attempted dying of an overdose. Trying to doorknob, he discovered it was locked. "This is not happening." Furiously, Trowa tried to kick the door down, but it didn't budge. 'Damn it. Come on. You've got to budge!' 

       Quatre tried as well, forcing the door to give way slightly but not enough. Finally, one more time together, and it burst open. Racing in, both young men froze at the horrendous sight. Hotaru, with no other suicide option was trying to drown herself in the sink. Quickly, the green-eyed Preventer lifted her head up as the other one pulled the girl away, allowing her to fall limp against him. 

       Gasping, Hotaru took a breath before coughing up whatever water she had inhaled. Apparently, she had not been underwater long enough since she was still consciously. Gritting her teeth, she struggled to escape Quatre and Trowa's hold on her, coughing excessively at the same time as they dragged her out of the bathroom and into the wall. 

       "Let me go, you assholes!" she growled, finally finding her voice. 

       Narrowing his gaze, the circus performer grabbed Hotaru by the wrists, and hauled her over his shoulder, allowing the infuriated teenager to kick and scream all she wanted, but he refused to release her.

       Climbing up the steps, Heero stopped briefly as watched two of his friends and Hotaru with a soaking wet head cross his path. Only one thought came to mind, she tried again. taking a few gulps from his coffee cup, the Perfect Soldier deemed he was going to find answers. The sooner, the better. 

*~*~*~*~*        

Author's Notes: I hate writer's block! I am so incredibly sorry for not updating this sooner but I had to figure out how to do the filler. Anyway, for Quatre lovers, I'm very sorry too but Hotaru had to do it. That really hurt writing that but there a reason for it as you can see. 

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. A Knife's Edge

Haunted Part 5

A Knife's Edge

by

Sailor Janus

       Trowa and Quatre took turns keeping watch of Hotaru who had finally passed out after Trowa was practically forced to sedate her. It was either that or bound her to a chair. After much debate he decided perhaps if the teenaged girl slept, she might awake in a better frame of mind or so he hoped. 

       Quatre briefly smiled at the calm expression on Hotaru's pale face from his seat at the small desk. "She almost looks like she had never changed. So peaceful." He too hated the idea of drugging her but if she could receive a moment's rest, then it was for the better.

       Stiffly the L3 Preventer nodded, leaning his arms over his crossed legs on the floor. "I can still recall what she was like two years ago. It was so awkward working with her, yet refreshing."

       "Do you remember that one day during the infiltration drill when she took us all by surprise?"

       Nodding Trowa replied, "We thought we knew exactly where she was, but somehow, Hotaru outsmarted us. She was always, highly intelligent."

*~*~*~*

_       "Hotaru, your mission, is to infiltrate Building A, retrieve data on formula 427 and report back to headquarters," Lady Une firmly told the girl. "This is simply a drill and the other Preventers are your enemies. Do you think you can handle it?"_

_       Hotaru glanced thoughtfully at her superior. "I accept," she softly said retrieving a small paintball gun. She knew the others would be using them as well and that they in fact did hurt, but real bullets hurt worse. Silently, Hotaru left the building. _

_*~*~*~*_

_       Clothed in black jeans and dark purple t-shirt underneath a black jacket, the teenaged girl assessed her surroundings inside and around the perimeter, she knew the others were waiting and possibly watching her. Soundless, she approached Building A._

__

_*~*~*~*_

_       Quatre glanced along the hallway of the third floor, fully alert. He was to play the part of a guard much like the others. He knew Heero was down by the computer terminal waiting for the dark-haired girl to make her move. Duo was on the second floor near the elevators, Wufei was on the first floor stationed at the cafeteria, Sally was towards the main entrance outside, and Trowa on the second floor near the stairs. _

_       Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass interrupted his thoughts. Racing down the hallway and to stairs, he took off to investigate. 'She did not break through the window. That would be foolish not to mention dangerous!'_

_*~*~*~*_

_       Trowa spun around, shocked by the crash which emitted down the corridors where Duo was located. Bolting down the hall, he was surprised to see his friend flat on his back with a pair of boots lying sprawled near by. There was broken glass surrounding him, but fortunately he was not bleeding. _

_       Raising an eyebrow the green-eyed Preventer thought, 'She threw her shoes?'_

_       "Trowa! What happened?!" Quatre shouted, racing towards his friends. _

_       Suddenly, the two ex-gundam pilots cried out in pain as they were shot by paintballs. Glancing up, they realized their mistake. Hotaru was there the entire time, hiding in the ventilation system until everyone was in one place. _

_       As the two guards dropped to the ground 'dead' the teenaged girl jumped silently down, and put her shoes back on. Quickly she snatched up their guns. Hiding one in her jacket, one in her jeans, and the last one strapped to her leg, wordlessly she took off running. _

_      Picking his head up, Trowa blinked in wonder at her precision. "She is very cleaver."_

_       "Tell me about it!" Duo said, picking his head up. "Ow, my poor head.... I would have never thought of throwing my shoes for a distraction and then take out a guard before hiding. Usually, they expect you leave right away."_

_       "I'm very interested in seeing whether she can successfully complete this mission. Hotaru still has Wufei, Sally and Heero to deal with after all," Quatre nodded._

_*~*~*~*_

_       Heero narrowed his eyes at the loud crash which emitted from the second floor, but ignored it. His soul duty was to guard the computer terminals. ' Until I receive the word from Lady Une, this mission is not over yet. Hotaru must have done something or somehow got away.' _

_*~*~*~*_

_       Hotaru frowned as she looked at the ventilation system. Chances were that it had cameras or infrared beams and she did not possess the equipment to deal either. Glancing below, she noted there was an empty office. One quick survey she discovered there were no surveillance cameras. Taking a deep breath she jumped down. _

_       Landing softly, the girl took out a gun and positioned it at the door. Scowling she found that no one was approaching. Quietly walking to the door, she saw the Perfect Soldier himself standing outside the computer room. 'Damn him! Lady Une didn't give me any gas, and I can't go through the ventilation system. I suppose the only way is to take him out.'  Easing herself silently down to the floor, Hotaru sat flat on her butt. With one hand on the doorknob and her other on the gun, she slowly pulled it open, inch by inch. _

_       Hearing the soft creaking of a door, Heero abruptly turned and fired, nearly hitting Hotaru who threw herself flat on her back, allowing the door to take the hit. Catching the side of closing door with her foot, she grabbed the gun from her jacket, shoved the door open as she sat back up and fired at Heero, hitting his arm and his chest before he had time to react. _

_       Groaning, the ex-gundam pilot dropped his arm, dropping his gaze momentarily to where he was shot. His eyes widened slightly realizing she nearly killed him, but unless he received medical attention as soon as possible, he'd be dead anyway. At the same moment he looked up, Hotaru shot him again in the chest. Falling backwards, Heero 'died.'_

_       Frantically, Hotaru jumped up to her feet, grabbed Heero's gun, and bolted into the lab._

_       'Hn. Where did she learn that maneuver? Quite well-done for a novice,' Heero thought as he continued lying motionlessly on the ground. _

_       A few minutes later, Hotaru rushed out of the room, right past the Perfect Soldier's 'corpse,' before disappearing around a corner. _

_       Slowly Heero sat up. Even though he was out of the game, he decided it would interest to see the outcome._

_*~*~*~*_

       _Wufei was walking back from the kitchen when he felt a cold object pressed to the back of his head. _

_       "Move or make a noise and I'll blow your brains out," a soft female voice said to the Chinese teen's utter shock. _

_       Unfortunately for Wufei, he was not about to go down without a fight. Swiftly he spun around, trying to apprehend the gun, but failed to realize that the girl had two in her hands, promptly shooting him in the chest. Falling to the floor with a groan, he scowled at the fact that Hotaru was able to sneak up on him without his knowledge!_

_       Releasing a sigh, Hotaru frantically removed the ex-gundam pilot's hat and jacket. Grateful for the fact that the pants he was wearing were black as well, she backed slightly away and shot her victim in the back to be sure he was not going to get up. Quickly throwing the jacket on, the girl pulled her dark hair into a severely tight ponytail and smoothed her bangs back before slipping the hat on. _

_       Turning around, she headed down the hall and out the front door._

_       Wufei sat up with a scoff. 'She's going to impersonate me? Injustice! Still, very creative plan. I suppose Hotaru had misled the others just as easily. Let's see if she can make it past Sally.'_

_*~*~*~*_

_       Sally, was standing by the door when whom she thought was Wufei, headed out of the door. Frowning she realized he looked a little short. Pulling out her gun, the woman barked, "Who are you?"_

       _Hotaru didn't say word. She merely glanced at the guard. Then with accurate speed, pulled out a gun and fired. Abruptly she took off running towards the parking lot. Locating a bike, the girl made fast work of hot wiring it and in minutes was racing towards Headquarters._

_       Sally winced from the paintball wound to her chest, carefully sitting up. "Damn that was quick!"_

_       "Tell us about it!" Duo exclaimed standing beside the other ex-gundam pilots in the doorway._

_       Snickering Sally remarked, tossing one of her twists over her shoulder. "I'll take it she got you five as well?"_

_       Nodding Trowa said, "Her skills and level of intelligence are incredible."_

_       "She will be extremely useful as a Preventer once she is fully trained," Quatre agreed. _

_       "She has what it takes," Heero admitted._         

*~*~*~*

       Heero glared coldly at his laptop with an extremely powerful urge to shoot the damn thing. He had been spending hours on and off trying to crack into the system of Hotaru's deceased father but still he could not access the information he needed. 

       'It's as if you needed to enter a code of some sort upon entering the main page in order to even enter the system. Damn it. What was it Hotaru had said about the new anti-hacking methods for some organizations. Something about a hologram...' Dropping his blue eyes to the floor, the Perfect Soldier struggled with a memory from two years ago.

*~*~*~*

_       Heero worked endlessly on trying to hack into a possible terrorist groups' wed page, but found nothing alarming. "Hn. Perhaps Lady Une is incorrect about this organization. It appears to be clean."_

_       "Remember, Heero. Looks can be deceiving," a soft voice said from behind him, slightly startling him. _

_       Spinning around, the Perfect Soldier found it was Hotaru Tomoe who was speaking to him as she glanced over his shoulder. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just don't want you to be so quick to dismiss."_

_       "What do you mean by looks can be deceiving?"_

_       "Simply that. Some organizations have opted to creating what you would call a holograms or mask if you will. It may appear innocent to the naked eye, but if you use the right code, you discover not everything is as it seems." Reaching over, Hotaru pressed a few keys and in the matter of minutes the hologram faded. "They plan on creating a devastating plague on colony L3."_

_       Glancing at the girl, Heero slightly frowned. "How did you know about this?" _

_       Shrugging, Hotaru replied. "I like mysteries and as a hobby I am hacker. I find hacking into organizations to see if they really are what they are, entertaining."     _

_       Nodding, the Perfect Soldier slid a disk into the laptop and began downloading the data. "Looks like there will be mission after all."_

_       "You are welcome."_

*~*~*~*

       Drawing a breath, a look of determination shone on Heero's face. "A hologram. Of course." Once again, he returned to work, trying to crack into the system.

*~*~*~*

       It was not until ten am that Hotaru had finally awaken. Groaning softly, she placed a hand to her head, before sleepily rubbing her eyes. Sitting up she climbed off the bed and walked past Trowa who had fallen on the floor and Quatre, who was further down, slumped over the desk. Without a second thought, she left the room.

*~*~*~*

       Duo could not believe that he was actually up at ten in the morning. Normally he slept in until well past noon, but once he was up, he was up. Humming softly the Preventer stirred more sugar into his coffee when he suddenly became aware of another presence. Spinning around, he locked eyes with Hotaru Tomoe. "Uh, morning, Hotaru. So how are you?" he tensely said.

       Coolly, the young woman glanced at Duo before allowing her eyes to roam around the spacious kitchen without saying a single word.

       "Uh, hey! You must be hungry huh. So why don't I get something for you, okay?" Pausing for a brief minute, the braided-haired ex-pilot didn't receive an answer, but nevertheless scampered off to find something for their guest. Nosily he rummaged through the cupboards, pulling out a box of cereal and grabbed a container of milk. Snatching a clean glass from another cupboard, Duo poured some milk in it before placing in front of Hotaru who was standing by the counter. 

       Disgustedly she glared at the glass. "I don't drink milk."

       "Well, that's all we have at the moment. Besides, you need it for growing bones!" Duo grinned.

       "Take it away and find something else, now."

       "Just take a sip. Who knows, maybe it won't be as bad as you think!"

       Drawing a deep breath, the teenager walked slowly up to the silverware drawer, opening it, and pulled out a large butcher knife. Abruptly she spun around, facing Duo as she held the large knife menacingly. 

       Gulping, the self-proclaimed Shinigami paled immensely. Nervously, he began backing up with his hands out. "You-you've got be kidding! Hotaru?"  

       "I warned you. Now you die."

       Duo's cobalt blue eyes widened in horror as the teenaged girl charged at him. Frantically, he took off running. "You're insane!" he yelled, racing as quickly as possible from the irate girl whose soul intent was seeing to his demise. "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP! HOTARU'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

       A few seconds later, the sound of panicked foot steps echoed down the stairs and through the hallway upon hearing the distress call.

       "DUO!" Quatre cried out, standing in shock in the doorway as Hotaru began gaining on the long haired man. 

       "We better stop her," Trowa grimly said, staring in disbelief. "Before we have a first degree murder in our kitchen."

       "I wonder what the braided-idiot said to her?" Wufei muttered as he nodded at Trowa's suggestion. 

       Appearing in the room, Heero calmly said, "Trowa, Wufei, try to apprehend the knife. I'm going grab Hotaru before she has a chance to run." 

       Noting that his friends were in the kitchen watching the scene, Duo headed in their direction. Just as he bolted past them, the Perfect Soldier caught Hotaru by her free arm, and around the waist as Trowa and Wufei together intercepted the weapon from her grasp. Quickly Heero pinned both of Hotaru's arms behind her back, forcing her to her knees. 

       "Let me go," she growled thrashing roughly against Heero who relentlessly held her down. 

       "Not until you explain why you are trying to kill Duo," he evenly replied.

       "She's normal," Wufei shrugged.

       "Hey!" Duo glared at the Chinese man. "All I did was give her glass of milk and she snapped. Okay? The girl is insane!"

       Hotaru stared at the floor through emotionless eyes. 'Why did I attack Duo? What am I doing? I insulted Trowa and Quatre and now have attempted murder.... What is wrong with me?' 

       "They are getting in the way and must be eliminated. It's either you.....or them."

       Gritting her teeth, Hotaru smashed the back of her head into Heero's face, breaking his hold from her and quickly sprinted out of the kitchen.

       Wincing slightly, the Perfect Soldier put a hand up to his now bloody lip. "We have to go after her."

       Nodding the other Preventers took off running, contemplating where did the teenaged girl disappear off to. 

*~*~*~*

       Hotaru firmly swung the door shut to the downstairs bathroom and locked it. Glowering she stared into the mirror, not even recognizing herself. "What is wrong with me? This isn't me." Taking a handful of long raven hair she repeated, "This isn't me."

       "You're already dead. Why don't you continue the process. Take the knife out of your pocket and slit your wrists. Then it will all be over."

       Mutely she nodded, never removing her eyes from her reflection. Carefully she pulled out paring knife she had stolen from the kitchen unknowingly to her five babysitters. Taking a deep breath she picked her other hand up, about to make a cut, but changed her mind. "The hair must go."

_       "The hair does not matter. It is you that must die."_

       "The hair is not Hotaru Tomoe. She would never have hair this long. It's too high maintenance for her. First the hair, then myself. Hotaru Tomoe is supposed to die after all." In a few quick strokes, she began hacking away at her hair with almost an inner rage for it. Hair that reminded her of the two years she lived in a void. Two years of being forgotten. 

       Lifelessly, the hair fell to the floor. A brief smile eerily lit up the girl's face. "Now I can end it all." Almost in slow motion, she brought the blade of the knife to her wrist.

*~*~*~*

       Duo worked quietly on unlocking the door without the suicidal teen's knowledge. Rather than pound on the locked door, trying to talk some sense into Hotaru, they opted for sneaking in. Finally the ex-pilot was greeted with a satisfying click. "Yes!" Roughly he swung the door open, but was unprepared for the sight before his very own cobalt blue eyes. Hotaru was now sitting on the floor, surrounded by her own severed hair, with a large cut across her wrist staring at the wound with lifeless looking eyes. "HOLY SHIT!" he shouted, dropping his lock pick to the floor with a soundly clank. 

       Quickly he raced to the teenaged girl and snatched the blood-stained knife from her grasp. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit....GUYS, GET IN HERE! HOTARU SLIT HER WRIST!" Duo shouted at the top of his lungs. Yanking a hand towel off the rack, the Preventer applied pressure the cloth over the fresh wound as Hotaru looked on blankly. 

       Abruptly, Heero and Quatre raced into the room, followed by Trowa who was clutching a cell phone in his hand. Throwing the bottom cabinet open, the Perfect Soldier dragged out the first aid kit. Automatically he began digging for anything that would stop the bleeding as Trowa sought medical assistance. 

       Taking one glance at the girl's arm, Heero evenly said, "Whatever you do, don't remove the towel. We'll have to leave it be." 

       Weakly Duo nodded, pressed down a little harder. Oddly Hotaru did not even react to anything going on. 

       "Why is she just sitting there?" Quatre inquired, feeling a little uneasy about their situation. 

       "Don't know. I found her like this. She also gave herself a haircut before I got here.  Sloppy job if you ask me," Duo tried to joke, but found it to be futile. 

       Pulling out the gauze, Heero rushed over to Hotaru. Carefully he looked at the blood-stained hand towel but noted that it was not nearly as saturated as it should have been. Allowing Duo, to remove his hands, Heero slowly lifted the hand towel slightly discovering that the girl had in fact not cut deep enough or anywhere remotely where she should have in order to die. The other peculiar fact was that only one wrist was slashed. 'Odd. A real suicidal person would have been more precise with their methods.' Pushing the thought aside, he quickly rewrapped the wound in sterile gauze. 

       "Sally is on her way," Trowa quietly said as he hung up his cell phone. "All, we can do now is try to stop the flow of blood and wait."

       "Why is Hotaru trying to kill herself? If she is so suicidal, then shouldn't she have been dead long before running into Heero? Something doesn't add up," Duo said, scratching his head.

       Pausing for a moment before he spoke, Quatre contemplated that question in his head. "Duo is on to something. She had two years to kill herself after disappearing."

       "So, think the voices in her head are telling her to do it?"

       "Hotaru didn't have any signs of schizophrenia before though. She had a very high IQ but that was the only thing that made her appear to be abnormal." The blonde's eyes suddenly widened. "You don't suppose that this could be our faults. We did fail protecting her."

       Shaking his head, Trowa softly said, "Don't place blame on yourself Quatre. We have a second chance." Shifting his eyes to the blanket face of the teenaged girl he added, "I wonder what she is thinking right now, if at all."

       Heero looked at Hotaru's face as well and frowned. 'What happened to you, Hotaru?'

*~*~*~*

       Feeling the loss of sensation in her body, Hotaru realized she must have blanked out. She could hear the four Preventers' voices, but found it impossible to respond. 'I completely agree, Heero. What did happen to me? Why do I constantly hear that dreaded voice in my head and determine it's my duty to destroy myself?'

       _"Because you are a curse."      _

       'Will you shut the hell up? I don't want to kill myself. At least, I don't think I want to.'

       _"Foolish child."_

       'I am no longer a child.'

       "Silence you insolent little bitch! You have been nothing but trouble. Completely incompetent to do the simple task of eliminating yourself."

       'Why must I die? Why won't you give me any answers? ANSWER ME!'

       _"But that would take my enjoyment of leaving you in the dark away."_

       'Bastard.'

       "You will die during your next attempt. I'll see to it."

       'And I'll see to myself failing.'

       _"Try as you might, but you will succeed."_

       Hotaru inwardly sighed as the horrible voice faded. Unfortunately each time it was growing stronger and more controlling. Exhausted from battling the voice for so long, she passed out, falling limply against the Perfect Soldier's shoulder to everyone's shock.

       "Oh....shit that's not good!" Duo exclaimed, staring in complete shock at the teenaged girl who was now practically lifeless as Heero checked her pulse.

       "Her pulse is still very strong. She appears to be all right," Heero evenly said to the relief of everyone in the room.

       Just then Wufei entered the bathroom glancing down at the massacre of dark hair spread across the floor, and Hotaru leaning motionlessly against Heero, who was still trying to stop the blooding from her self-inflicted wound. "Sally just pulled up," he quietly said before turning on his heel and leaving. 

       Nodding, Heero dropped his eyes to the girl's wrist determining they needed to figure out why Hotaru was trying to kill herself before it was too late.

*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me awhile. I once again was afflicted with writer's block but I managed to get through it. And yes, there is a reason why she is hearing voices and it is not what you think. That should be explained in the seventh chapter.

Thanks for reviewing!  


	6. Strangled

Haunted Part 6  
Strangled  
by  
Sailor Janus  
  
  
  


         _Soundlessly Hotaru walked down the long extensive hallway carrying a pile of school books under one arm as she approached a door.  
  
        Strange enough, several muffled voices echoed from behind the painted white door. Curiously she turned the handle and peered inside only to discover several men gathered around a large table. A skinny man with black hair and coal black eyes smiled up at her.  
  
        "Ah, this must be your lovely daughter," he said with a sneering look on his face. Slowly the man brought his right hand up revealing a 35 mm gun positioned at the girl's head.   
  
       Hotaru's eyes widened in fear as he pulled the trigger. A second later her white dress shirt and black skirt were sprayed with a thin layer of blood.  
  
        Staring down at her shirt in horror, Hotaru back away and fell hard onto the floor. Picking her head up dazedly she found herself strapped down to a table.  
  
        "No! Let me go!" she tried to scream but no sound passed through her lips as Hotaru struggled against the binds. Tears blurred her vision as a scalpel sunk into her head.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
            _With a loud gasp Hotaru sat up discovering she was practically drenched in her own perspiration.  
  


         "Well, looks like she didn't send herself into a coma after all. Yay. Now I can fear for my life again," Duo dryly said with his arms crossed glancing down at the girl on the bed.  
  
           "Duo! She doesn't know what she is saying or doing," Quatre scolded his friend from the center of the floor from where it appeared he had been pacing.  
  
           Frowning, Hotaru realized that she was lying flat on her back on a bed with a large amount of gauze taped securely to her left wrist. Looking up she noted Duo was standing with his back to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Sally Po was seated to her left holding a clipboard on her lap. Quatre was still standing in the center of room appearing very apologetic for Duo's remark as Heero sat in the corner of the room with a laptop glaring in disgust at the screen. Wufei and Trowa were nowhere to be seen.  
  
           She's insane and that is that," Duo argued, refusing to go anywhere near Hotaru. "She's too much of a liability. Right Heero?"  
  
           "She is our mission," the stoic young man replied, his eyes completely void of emotion. "We failed once, we cannot fail again."  
  


                     Groaning Duo stiffly nodded. "Fine, but I retire from food service."  
  


                     "That's your decision."  
  


                     Blankly, Hotaru carefully monitored everyone in the room. 'What happened? What did I do?' Drawing a breath she shifted her violet gaze to Sally, watching as the blonde woman scribbled a few notes on a sheet of paper held firmly in place by a clipboard. "Her stats despite the earlier occurrences are normal."  
  


                     "Earlier occurrences?" Hotaru blurted out in disbelief. Those two words resulted in everyone in the room abruptly freezing. "What happened?"  
  


                      "You don't remember?" Quatre said, staring at Hotaru with a perplexed look on his face.  
  


                      Scoffing Duo shook his head. "Don't listen to her, Quatre. I mean come on! It's just her 'little innocent me act.' Next thing she's gonna do is pull a knife out and chase you around the room like she did to say, me?!"  
  


                     "I did what?" Hotaru whispered staring wide-eyed at the braided-haired young man. "But... I- why?!"  
  


                     "You don't remember attempting to murder Duo?" Heero inquired, studying the girl's paling face.  
  


                     "I- no! Why would I do that? "  
  
                     Duo pushed off of the wall and headed towards the door. "Great. NOW she's pretending to have amnesia. I think I'll allow the actress to continue her performance while I monitor from the cheap seats."  
  


                     "Duo!" Quatre scolded, watching his angry friend leave the room. Sighing Quatre shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry Hotaru, but lately you have been acting rather uh, violent."

                     "Violent?" she repeated, paling immensely. "But why?"

         "We don't know."

         "But… I really don't remember. I'd never hurt any of you. Honest!" Closing her eyes, Hotaru shook her head. "I'm so confused."

         "Quatre, I'm going to do some research. Hotaru may have a form of amnesia or a brain chemical imbalance. I want you to look through her medical database," Heero said rising to his feet. "Have Wufei watch her. It's his shift." Without a second word, Heero left the room.

         Quatre gave Hotaru a sympathic look. "I better go find Wufei. Don't worry, Hotaru. Everything will be alright."

         "And I better go as well. Lady Une needs me to look into a few things," Sally said, packing up her medical bag. "Give me a call if you need me."

         "Thank you again, Miss Po."

         "Don't mention, it." She smiled Turning to Hotaru, the woman added, "I hope you start feeling more like yourself, Hotaru. It was nice being able to see you again.

         "Thank you, Sally," Hotaru nodded with a tiny smile.

         "I will see you out," Quatre said with the charm of a gentleman. Sally nodded and together they left Hotaru's room. 

         Hotaru sighed and stared at the ceiling wishing she knew what was going on. Hell, she couldn't even remember how she ended up at Quatre's mansion to begin with not to mention the last time she saw everyone. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything?" she said to herself.

*~*~*~*

         Wufei walked down the hall muttering to himself. Why did he have to baby-sit? It was ridiculous. Heaving a sigh, he swung open the door only to find Hotaru sitting up in the bed examining her choppy uneven hair. 

         Hotaru snapped her attention to the Chinese man and looked at him in shock. "How did it get so long? My hair I mean. It wasn't this long before, was it?"

         "You don't remember?" he blinked.

         "No. I remember being sixteen years old with shoulder length hair. How did it get so long?"

         Frowning, Wufei took a seat next to her on a chair. "You don't remember, do you."

         "No and quite frankly it scares me. Everything and everyone looks so different. I don't know what to make of any of it. I don't even know if I am Hotaru Tomoe." Sighing deeply she searched Wufei's onyx eyes. "Please tell me what happened."

         Nodding he replied,  "We don't know much ourselves."

*~*~*~*

         _Wufei was in the supply room grumbling over the fact that they were once again out of staples. Just how to Nataku was he supposed to put a report on STAFF together in one neat packet?_

_         Turning around to hunt down and scold Duo, Wufei nearly ran smack into Hotaru._

_         "Oh. Sorry, Wufei," she said taking a few steps back. _

_         Wufei snorted and moved around her. He still couldn't believe that Lady Une had actually assigned them to train the girl. She was a nuisance and had no business in their organization. So what if she proved to get lucky during simulations, and tests. She still didn't belong there. For all he knew, Yuy was getting soft and the others… Well, were being their usual naïve selves. ___

_Hotaru looked at Wufei and sighed. "I know you aren't exactly happy about me being here, Wufei, but I'm here so deal with it." _

_         Wufei blinked as she spun on her heel and walked off. Did that girl actually tell him off? He shook his head and started towards his office. What was it with all these women bossing him around? It seemed like he had no escape from them. _

_         Just then Lady Une stepped out of her office and brushed past Wufei. "Hotaru," she called out to the departing girl._

_         Hotaru stopped and turned her head. "Yes?"_

_         Lady Une sped up her pace and walked up to the dark haired teenaged girl. "I have a message from your father. He wants you to return home."_

_         "But what about training? Today I am supposed to be tested on my decrypting skills," Hotaru asked with a questioning look._

_         "Sorry, Hotaru but it sounds urgent."_

_         "Fine. I'll get changed back into my school uniform and will report home promptly," she nodded. _

_         "Good. We'll continue the training tomorrow. I'm fairly sure with your record, that you won't have any problem with the test," Lady Une said. She then turned around and faced Wufei. "Wufei, please escort Hotaru outside when she is ready."_

_         Wufei respectfully nodded then snorted as Lady Une left. _

_         Hotaru glared at Wufei and headed towards the locker room. "I won't be long," she icily said, knowing that Wufei didn't exactly appreciate her company._

_         "Whatever."_

_*~*~*~*_

Wufei blinked as the sound of fabric ripping snapped him back to reality. He shifted his attention back to Hotaru in question.

         Hotaru snorted and glowered at him as she tore off another strip from her sheets. "Did you have a nice nap? I didn't know someone so egotistic could be such a space cadet." 

         Wufei stared at her, a chill ran down his spine at the cruel look on her face. She no longer seemed to be the same confused girl that he was speaking with moments ago. "Do you have a split personality or something?"

         "Do you have an obsession with justice or something? I swear over half of your vocabulary has the word justice in it in some form or another. Justice this, injustice that. Have you ever heard of a thesaurus? Might do you some good. Then again, you're too _good_ for a book. You and your precious Nataku. Why don't you just marry the damn gundam and be done with it. Oh wait, it blew up. Too bad."

         "Injustice! You know absolutely nothing," Wufei yelled, rising from his chair.

         Hotaru scoffed. "And you think _you_ do? I'd have to say you're the most self-obsessed person here. Even more so than Duo with his damn hair. Then again, he's probably too cheap to afford a pair of scissors." 

         Wufei glared. "I don't know what just happened to you, but you're being an extreme bitch."

         Hotaru ripped another strip of material off. "Why don't you go die and join your damn gundam since you are absolutely nothing. You're the pointless one of your sorry assed group. Heero is the brawn, Quatre is the brains, Trowa is the pretty boy, and Duo is the comic relief. You are nothing but an asshole with a sword that screams injustice at random moments." 

         Wufei clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to hit her so badly, but knew it was improper, not to mention the others would have his head if he did. Instead he briskly walked to the door and left the room. 

         Hotaru watched the door close and she quickly began to braid the strips of material into a rope. She had to end it now. No one would be satisfied until she was dead. 

*~*~*~*

         Wufei punched the wall with his fist in anger. How dare she treat him like that? He knew Hotaru was capable of such cruelty, but never envisioned her of using it. All he knew was she made Lady Une's PMS trips look like a birthday party. 

         Quatre raised an eyebrow as he left his room and watched as Wufei threw another punch at the wall. "Wufei, what's wrong?"

         "That girl," Wufei growled.

         "She can be difficult yes. What happened?" Quatre nodded in understanding.

         "She's a bitch, that's what."

         Quatre walked up to Wufei and patted his shoulder. "There's something wrong with her, but we just haven't figured it out yet. Who's with her now? Trowa or Heero?"

         "No one," Wufei replied, leaning his head against the wall.

         Quatre dropped his hand and stared at the Chinese man in disbelief. "You didn't leave her alone in there, did you Wufei?"

         "And if I did?"

         "Then you gave her exactly what she wanted, "Quatre relied, rushing to the bedroom door. He tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't open. "Oh no. She looked. Wufei!"

         "What?"

         "She was trying to make you leave so she could kill herself. Don't you understand? She said whatever she did to make you go. She did the same to Trowa, and I," Quatre shouted. "We have to stop her!"

         Wufei's eyes widen. "I-I was unaware. Damn it."

         Quatre backed away from the door then threw all his body weight at it in attempts to force it open. Regardless, the door remained closed. "Hotaru, don't do it!" He frantically turned to Wufei. "Don't just stand there, help me!"

         Wufei instead spun on his heel and raced out of the room. 

         "WUFEI!" Quatre once again rammed his shoulder against the door. "Open, damn you!"

         Just then Trowa and Duo sprinted up to Quatre. "What happened?" Trowa inquired.

         "Hotaru is up to her usual tricks. She locked herself inside after making Wufei leave the room," Quatre explained. "I can't get the door open."

         "I think we should send her to an asylum," Duo said as he took one look at the door.

         Suddenly, a loud battle cry caught their attention as Wufei tore down the hall with his katana raised. As he neared the door, he leaped the air, and kicked it open. He nearly landed perfectly, when the sight of Hotaru hanging from the ceiling fan, threw him off balance.

         Quatre, Trowa and Duo, peered inside and gaped in horror at the sight. Wufei shook himself out of his stunned stupor and raced towards the fan, and sliced through the strips of sheets which were woven into a makeshift noose. He barely had time to catch her as she fell. The others burst into the room and crowded around her. Trowa quickly removed the fabric which still clung to Hotaru's neck as Quatre checked her breathing. 

         "Nice move Wu-man, but how'd you know you'd need the sword," Duo said, inching away from Hotaru, to allow Quatre and Trowa more room.

         Wufei nodded. "She was tearing her sheets apart when I was watching her. It didn't occur to me what she was really doing until it was too late."

         "Well, she's still alive and still breathing so that was very quick thinking on your part, Wufei. A minute later and she probably would have died," Quatre sighed in relief. He didn't know how much more of Hotaru's suicide attempts he could take. 

         "Should we tie her to the bed or something? I mean, she's just gonna keep trying until she finally succeeds," Duo said. "It seems like the most logical thing to do to keep everyone safe."

         Trowa looked at Hotaru's serene face in consideration as Quatre immediately protested. "We can't do that, Duo. It'll probably only upset her more."

         "But she won't be able to hurt anyone!" Duo argued.

         Quatre however refused to give the idea any thought. "It's a horrible thing to do to someone. There has to be another way."

         "Sure there is. We can just let her kill herself and we'll be done with it," he dryly replied with a scoff. "Look, I don't like the idea much either but face it, she's not the same Hotaru we knew two years ago. Other than letting her complete her death wish,  we have no choice. We have to do it Quatre."

         "Do what?" Heero said from the doorway. 

         Everyone turned their attention to him in surprise. Where did he come from, was the thought on their minds. 

         "We have to tie Hotaru to the bed. It's the only way to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone including herself," Duo explained. 

         Just as Heero opened his mouth to reply, Hotaru opened her eyes and immediately shoved Quatre and Trowa away. Both men fell to the floor as she sprang to her feet. Wufei back away with his katana drawn in defense as Duo scrabbled for the door because there was no telling what she was truly capable of, armed or not. 

         Heero took a cautious step into the room and looked carefully into Hotaru's violet eyes. They were completely wild and shifty, more animalistic than human. This was a very bad thing, because like an animal, it meant Hotaru was very unpredictable. A quality that could prove to be deadly. "Hotaru."

         Hotaru snarled at the sound of her name. She crouched down to her hands and the balls of her feet, positioning her body like a lion that was preparing to pounce on its prey. 

         "Uh Heero?" Duo nervously said as he backed up towards the hall.

         "Shut up, Duo and don't make any sudden motions. She is perfectly capable of anything right now," Heero calmly said without removing his gaze from the girl. 

         Trowa slowly crawled to the side of the room where the bed was while Quatre  went the opposite way towards the window. Wufei remained completely still in his position against the wall. 

         Suddenly Hotaru roared in fury and attacked Heero, clawing at his face as she knocked him off his feet.

         Heero felt blood pour out of a fresh wound as her nails raked his cheek. "Hotaru, wake up! This isn't you," he said, trying to get a grip on her hands. 

         Trowa and Wufei immediately raced to Heero's aid, but as soon as they reached them, Hotaru lashed out and kicked Wufei in the groin, and punched Trowa in the face. Both men, went down in pain. 

         During the distraction however, Heero grabbed Hotaru's hair and pulled her head up. Instead of stopping, she threw her head back, ripping out the hair and punched him in the jaw. Just as she attempted to get another blow in, Duo caught her by the wrist and bent it behind her back. 

         "What the hell has gotten into you? First it's super bitch and now you belong on animal planet," Duo remarked as he tried for her other wrist.

         Hotaru struggled against him then elbowed him in the face. Leaping to her feet, she tackled Quatre to the ground and hit him in the kidneys before he could even think of a method of defense. As he withered in pain, the other ex-gundam pilots were back on their feet but too late. A second later she leapt out of the window.

         Heero sprinted towards the window, expecting to see a dead body, but found no sign of Hotaru. "Shit. She's gone."

         "And good riddens," Duo winced. 

         Heero shook his head. "No that wasn't natural. We have to go after her. There is something very wrong with Hotaru Tomoe and I have a feeling we are getting close to finding our answers.

*~*~*~*

Author's notes: So sorry this took SO long to update, but I've been so incredibly busy. Look for more updates soon.


	7. Smoke and Mirrors

Haunted Part 7

Smoke and Mirrors

By

Sailor Janus

The soft chirping of birds and a gentle breeze caught Hotaru's attention as she groaned and rolled over. Her head was pounding with such an intense pain that she knew it would only grow worse if she opened her eyes. The question of her whereabouts was in the back of her mind, but she knew in order to find out, it meant she'd actually have to open her eyes and look which was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. She shivered slightly, trying to recall where she was last but everything in her head was so jumbled that nothing made sense.

'I can't hide here forever,' she thought in defeat. Slowly she opened her eyes and squinted through the harsh glare of lights. Her violet eyes widened in shock then quickly blinked. "Where AM I?"

The teenager found herself lying in the thick grass on the side lawn of a library. Above her she could see the image of a tall tree swaying rhythmically with the wind. Three happy little, chubby birds fluttered and chirped in its branches, preparing for sleep.

Hotaru sat up, her mind reeling at the question. Her stomach instantly knotted itself into a tight ball as her face tightened. Somehow the place seemed very familiar yet at the same time, it was foreign. 'I know this place. I don't know why but I do.' Hotaru bit her lip and carefully stood up.

Suddenly a prickling sensation ran up her spine as her breath quickened. There was something very wrong there. She could hear her heart hammering in her chest, a hunted look now highly evident in her eyes. 'Gotta get out of here. Gotta get out of here. Gotta get out of here,' she thought, her mind racing in panic. She searched for a possible escape quickly then raced towards the back of the library.

'What is wrong with me? There's nothing there,' Hotaru thought as she ran through the woods behind the building. For a rather peculiar reason, this felt very familiar. Almost too familiar. She could still taste her own fear and worry as she picked up speed, but she didn't know why. She only knew that she had to escape.

* * *

"Shouldn't we have at least taken a tranquilizer gun?" Duo said, as he and the other four ex-pilots walked through an abandoned alley. He was still wary about Hotaru given her latest animalistic mood. The last thing he wanted was to be mauled by a teenaged girl.

"We'll be fine, Duo," Heero said as he examined their surroundings. After a quick scan he realized that she had not been there.

"Yeah, but lately, she's been more than enough for the five of us put together," the normally cheerful Preventer argued earning a growl from the Perfect Soldier.

Quatre smiled lightly in reassurance. "Don't worry, Duo. Hopefully we can find her and she'll be acting normal again. Confused but normal."

"I hope you're right, Quatre."

Trowa glanced at Heero who was now scowling. "She didn't come here, did she?"

"No. Let's continue on." Heero spun on his heel and headed out back the way they came. He was almost certain she would have ran back to where he found her, but he was wrong. Where could she have gone?

"Let's get this over with. Playing 'Hide and Seek' is not my idea of a good time," Wufei grumbled as he trailed after the others.

"You're just annoyed because it's cutting into your brooding time, Wu-man," Duo chuckled.

The Chinese man threw a cold glare to his comrade. "Shut up, Maxwell."

* * *

Hotaru knelt on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. Other than the familiar fear rushing through her veins, something was very different. Unfortunately she could not figure out what.

"What is wrong with me!" she cried out, struggling to contain the tears wanting to fall from her eyes. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Hotaru gritted her teeth as she stood up straight and glanced around. She was now in a rather rural area with several businesses which had already closed their doors for the day. The lingering scent of baked goods from a local bakery still wafted in the air. Oddly, Hotaru threw the bakery an icy glare then turned on her heel and wandered down the street.

She relaxed slightly as she passed several shops, the sensation of dread slowly faded. However, just as quickly as it left, a new feeling took over. One of despair. A great feeling of loss consumed Hotaru, but she struggled to contain it. For some reason, she could not allow that particular emotion to show as if it were her only defense.

"All I need is rain," she muttered as her depression worsened. Stubborn tears fell from her violet eyes as an intense chill consumed her. Hotaru still could not figure out why she was bombarded with all those emotions at once. As far as she was concerned, she had never been at this part of the city before, yet somehow it seemed familiar. Her head began to ache just thinking about it.

Hotaru found a bench and sat down, pulling her knees to her chin. Even that felt familiar to her. Was she dreaming? Why was everything so familiar yet at the same time not? She pressed her face against her knees and closed her eyes.

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"I don't know. Is there anything we can do?"_

_"We're gonna die aren't we."_

_"…I don't know."_

_"I'm scared."_

* * *

Heero frowned down at Hotaru. She seemed almost frozen to the bench. At first he wasn't sure if it was actually her, but the clothes were same as Hotaru's as well as the haircut. Something was seriously wrong with her but he couldn't determine how to help or what to actually do for that matter.

"Heero?" Quatre softly said looking at the Perfect Soldier. He appeared to be thinking the same thing.

Duo and Wufei edged away, not wanting to be attacked if she became enraged again as Trowa stood quietly on a few paces from Heero and Quatre.

Heero reached out and shook her shoulder gently. "Hotaru. Wake up."

Hotaru's head lifted slowly and she gasped at the sight of the five Preventers. Her face softened slightly and a shiver ran through her body. "Something is wrong. I don't know what but it's bad."

"What?"

Hotaru didn't answer however as her violet eyes flashed. Images soon filled her head of her father being murdered, training with the Preventers, the strange men that tried to kill her as well as other images that were too blurry to decipher. She brought her shaking hands to her head and covered her eyes as the young men watched helpless to do anything. "Stop. Make it stop. Please just make it stop."

"Make what stop? Hotaru?" Trowa looked at her in concern. It was deeply troubling to see the girl in such a state.

"Please," she whispered then leaned over the edge of the bench and vomited.

The five Preventers stared in horror as Hotaru regurgitated again then exchanged glances, still unsure of what to do. It was evident that she needed help, but in what form?

"This is bad," Quatre whispered to the others.

Duo nodded, "Yeah. What the hell is wrong with her?"

Heero narrowed his eyes down at the ill girl. "She must be fighting something if it's affecting her physically now. The question is, what?"

* * *

_Heero flipped through Hotaru's training manual and furrowed his brow at her progress. If he didn't know better, she had some sort of previous training. The girl had the skills, brains, and intelligence of a first class operative, but how could that be when she was only sixteen without any prior knowledge?_

_"Reading my stuff again?" Hotaru said as she bent down to pick up her backpack, which she had left next to Heero's desk. _

_Heero looked up but didn't comment, noticing that she was once again wearing her school uniform. The crisp white blouse and short pleated black skirt with matching blazer looked strange after seeing her wearing the Preventers' training uniform. Instead he closed the book and set it back down. "Lady Une said you're progressing at an excellent pace."_

_Hotaru shrugged. "I just do what I'm told. It's my dad that sent me here. Not like I had a choice or anything."_

_"Do you want to be a Preventer?"_

_"I don't know." Hotaru twisted the shoulder strap in her hand and pushed her thick, dark hair from her face. "I guess if the circumstances were different maybe I'd consider it but since my dad insists on me knowing how to protect myself, maybe it's a bit much."_

_"You are well qualified for a position," Heero said then blinked at the words that fell out of his mouth. Did he really think she was that good?_

_A tiny smile spread across Hotaru's lips. "Thank you. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you." Hotaru's eyes widened as she realized what she had said._

_"What do you mean?"_

_She bit her lip, hesitating on her answer. "Well, you're one of the best Preventers which means you have high expectations towards those you'd choose to be your equals."_

_Heero blinked in surprise. "Why do you think I'm one of the best Preventers? There are others who are just as suited for that title."_

_"Um, you take your work seriously."_

_"So do the others."_

_"You don't take any short cuts."_

_"The others don't either."_

_"You've been through a lot."_

_"Why do you say that?" Heero speculated just what Hotaru was trying to say._

_She tugged on another strand of hair and sighed. He was going to force the answer out of her. "You have the top scores and it seems like nothing phases you. I know Quatre is kind of the leader but you have the abilities that others dream about."_

_"Such as?"_

_Hotaru lifted her shoulders. "Well… I don't know. You just keep a smooth façade. No one can really tell what you're going to do next."_

_Heero studied her face and could tell she was holding something back. "And is that all?"_

_"Damnit."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing." Hotaru smiled and looked at her watch. "It's late and I have to get home. Dad should be expecting me not to mention I have a lot of work to do."_

_Heero stood up and addressed her. "Do you want us to escort you? Your father did request it after all."_

_"No, that's okay. You have a lot of stuff to do so I don't want to be a burden. Nothing has a happened so far, and I think I can take care of protecting myself. Have a good day." Hotaru smiled then spun on her heel and left the room as Heero watched her go._

_"Hotaru." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That was odd. She seemed anxious about something but refused to tell him no matter how much he prodded. Perhaps she'll give him an answer tomorrow. Until then all he could do is wait and contemplate. She was definitely unique._

* * *

"Hotaru," Heero called out, as she slumped over the back of the bench, her appearance deathly pale, with dark circles under her eyes. He tensed his jaw and waited for her to respond.

Quatre looked worrisomely at her and the others as if silently pleading for a suggestion on the next action to take.

Trowa shrugged and Duo looked hesitantly from one friend to another as Wufei merely scowled at the bench. No one seemed to be able to figure out what to do next.

Suddenly, Hotaru's eyes bolted open and she rose to her feet as if the illness had only been a dream.

"Hotaru?" Quatre wearily said, unsure of what she was going to do.

"Leave me alone!" Without another word she raced off, leaving five very confused Preventer behind.

"Um, should we go after her?" Duo inquired, hating the idea of tracking the temperamental girl who would probably fair better in an asylum.

"Affirmative," Heero said then took off in the direction Hotaru had departed to.

Wufei sighed and grumbled, "I am really getting sick of this."

"We better hurry," Trowa said as he and the others raced after Heero and Hotaru. "There is no telling where she'll go next."

* * *

Heero could only hear the thundering of his footsteps against the pavement as he sprinted down the street. He contemplated endlessly on what was going on in Hotaru's head or if she even knew for that matter. However that thought ceased once he found her in a vacant alley peering into a dumpster. Her short hair fluttered lightly in the breeze.

"So, you've regarded me as a mission. Don't you realize that not all missions turn out as you wish. Marshall Noventa I believe is a good example. Or perhaps that little girl you had crushed in a burning blaze after you allowed a mobile suit to fall on a civilian living facility," Hotaru snorted, her voice dark and eerie, nothing like what it was when she had woken up moments ago.

Heero faltered with that accusation. "I didn't _allow_ that mobile doll to fall on the civilian living facility. It was an accident."

"Try tell that to the little girl and her puppy. Poor things were probably cooked alive, screaming for someone to help them. They never knew that the same boy they met that sunny warm afternoon, would be their demise." Hotaru paused a moment and glanced at Heero's still form. "I know all this because I hacked into your files. You really should be more careful with such personal information. Then again, caution is not something you actually practice, no matter who gets hurt in the end."

"That is not true."

"Is it? How often did you try to kill yourself and ended up hurting someone else in the end? You're not perfect. You're a fluke."

Heero raised his chin defiantly, knowing she was trying to push him over the edge just like she had done with the others. He had to stand his ground and take whatever she gave him. "I never said I was perfect."

"You sure act like it," she spat and laughed coldly. "Then again, maybe you are just an android with no concept of human emotion whatsoever. How sad."

The Preventer hesitated for a moment and turned on his heel then marched away. 'If she wants a fight. She can fight someone else.' It was then he swore realizing that she had pushed him away just like she did the others. "Hotaru!"

A sudden flash caught his eye and as soon as he turned, a fire engulfed the ground Hotaru stood upon, surrounding her. Heero raced forward and it was then he recognized the powerful odor of alcohol. He pondered why he didn't notice it sooner as he tried to find a path through the thick flames.

He could barely make up the girl's wilting figure as she coughed loudly and fell to the ground. The Perfect Soldier's eyes widen and quickly he leapt through the rising flames.

"HEERO!" Quatre cried out as he and Wufei raced towards them.

A moment later a slightly scorched Heero Yuy exited the building inferno with an unconscious Hotaru cradled in his arms. He ran a several feet away from the fire and laid her gently on the ground. He made a face when he checked her pulse and realized that she was no longer breathing. "Shit." Quickly, he began CPR as the rest of his comrades sprinted into the alleyway.

"Whoa, anyone have any marshmallows?" Duo remarked about the fire.

Wufei and Trowa exchanged glances and raced off to find a fire extinguisher as Quatre called for help on his cell phone.

"Come on, Hotaru. Don't give up now." Heero said between breaths. He scowled at her realizing that she probably took in too much smoke, but there was no way he was going to give up on her now. "Hotaru, breathe!"

Duo paced uneasily as swearing several times at how foolish they all have been. Heero threw him a glare and continued administering CPR.

A few brief minutes later they were greeted with a welcoming sound of Hotaru taking her first breath of unaided air. She gasped several times and looked at her rescuer in a daze. "What-"

"Don't talk. Just breathe," Heero ordered earning a speculated look from the girl.

Duo and Quatre both rushed forward, relief in their blue eyes and they smiled down at her.

"Hey, welcome back," the American grinned as she struggled to sit up.

Tears suddenly flooded her eyes as an understanding of what just happened hit her. "I… I did it again, didn't I. Damn it."

"Well, since it seems that it wasn't really you but maybe a split personality or something, it's okay," Duo shrugged. "It's good to have you back, Hotaru."

The girl sunk her head in her hands. "Why is this happening to me? First dreams, an voices and now, strange memories….. What is wrong with me?"

"That's what we hope to find out," Quatre replied softly.

"Well, I'm getting tired of this and I'm not going to stand for it anymore." She shakily rose to her feet despite the protests and glared down at them. "I remember now. Someone killed my father and tried to kill me too. That's when I ran away, but there is this voice in my head…. it urges me to self destruct." She bit her lip for a moment and shook her head. "I'm not going to be someone's doll. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on and I going to fight whatever it is that wants me dead." She then looked at the three bewildered young men. "And you're going to help me."

The three Preventers exchanged glances as if contemplating exactly what she meant by that. Quatre nodded and shoved his cell phone back in his pocket. "Well, let's put out this fire and get back home. From there we can come up with a plan on what to do next."

Hotaru nodded and bowed her head. "If I said or did anything horrible to anyone, I apologize. I just wasn't myself."

"We kinda got that, Hotaru. But thanks," Duo smiled. Soon the quartet, were joined by Trowa and Wufei who each carried a fire extinguisher and quickly they put out the fire.

"I'm sorry for how I acted everyone, but I wasn't me," the dark haired girl said once again.

"Apology, accepted," the green-eyed Preventer softly said.

"So, what are we waiting for, fire is out, Hotaru is no longer gonna try to kill anyone and I'm hungry," Duo said with a shrug.

Quatre chuckled at him. "Well, let's go back home."

Together the six teenager headed off back to Quatre's mansion in hopes of finding some much needed answers to Hotaru's mystery.

* * *

Author's Notes: I am so incredibly sorry that this hasn't been updated in so long bit with many writer's blocks and stuff going on in life in general, well, it's fortunate that I'm writing again. Anyway, I hope to update more often. 


	8. Answers

Haunted Part 8

Answers

By

Sailor Janus

The five Preventers and Hotaru sat around a table in the conference room, each with a hot cup of tea or coffee in front of them and several pads of paper and pens. Quatre sat at the head of the table, playing the part of the leader as usual.

"Okay, I think the best way to start is for Hotaru to tell us everything she can remember," the blonde suggested. "That way we can possibly piece things together."

The teenaged girl sighed and clasped her hands together on the table. "I don't really know where to begin."

"Well, try to do the best you can."

Hotaru took a deep breath and recounted the day she went home and found the strange men threatening her father before they killed him and then her escape as they tried to bring about her demise as well. By the time she was done, the entire room was silent. It wasn't for a long time before someone even attempted to speak.

"Well, given what Hotaru has told us, it sounds like perhaps, Professor Tomoe was working on something and either his assassins wanted it or it was more dangerous than he perceived it to be. Either way brought about his death," Trowa said calmly.

"Right. And they wanted to kill Hotaru because she was an eyewitness," Quatre nodded in agreement.

Heero however frowned. "That still doesn't explain why she's hearing voices and seems to go on a self-destruct mode." He paused and shook his head as he studied the girl. Then a horrible thought struck him. "Unless Hotaru is the reason why Tomoe was murdered."

"What? But why?" Duo stared in horror at his comrade's idea.

Trowa however seemed to understand where the Perfect Soldier was going with this. "Of course. That would explain why he wanted her trained by the Preventers. She's the main asset to whatever brought about his death."

"I don't think I understand either," Hotaru said quietly.

"You are the reason why your father was killed, Hotaru. He was trying to protect you for some reason and he was discovered," Heero reasoned. "However that does not explain why you seem to want to self destruct."

"The best place to start would be at the heart of the matter. Professor Tomoe's laboratory," The green eyed young man said, gaining nods of agreement from the others.

The next day the five ex-Gundam pilots and Hotaru returned to the center point of the teenaged girl's nightmares. Tomoe Laboratories. The large building was vacant and had a rather moldy appearance. What was once a glowing white building now was gray and dim. Several windows were broken. The only visible color was from the graffiti left by either gangs or bored teenagers.

"Definitely one of your fixer uppers." Duo gave a low whistle, raising his eyebrows at the rundown building.

Hotaru shivered slightly but didn't say a word as she approached the doors. The teenaged girl swallowed thickly and retrieved a key from her pocket. Her hand shook as she turned the lock with a soundly click, and twisted the doorknob. Stiffly she gave the door a shove and it squeaked open.

_What are you doing?_

_Is it safe?_

_We better run._

_Where are you going?_

_Father!_

_You're not the one we want._

_Where are you?_

_Help…_

_Hotaru._

"Hotaru?"

The dark haired girl's head snapped up meeting Heero Yuy's cool blue eyes. She shuffled her feet and bit her lip. "Sorry. Did I space out?"

"Like an astronaut," Duo said, giving her an odd look.

Quatre placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Hotaru. We'll all be right beside you."

She gave him an appreciative nod then rubbed her arms. She flinched at the glass-littered floor but moved past it heading towards the laboratory.

Trowa gave Heero a skeptical look. "Do you think she can handle this?"

"She's going to have to if she wants her answers."

"Right."

"She's still going to have a lot to deal with," Wufei said, as they trailed after the girl. "If anything else, this place must haunt her."

The conversation was interrupted by a sudden blood-curdling scream. Without hesitation, the five young men took off in the direction down the narrow, dirty hall. It wasn't until they had reached the very end did they find Hotaru sitting limply on the floor.

They skidded to a stop and looked at the teenaged girl in bewilderment as she clutched her head. The room she was in was completely ransacked, filled with broken glass and spilled vials that had long since dried up. Heero took a step closer to the girl and realized that she was staring at the blank wall, her face contorted in fear.

"Hotaru? What is it?" He lightly touched her shoulder but she didn't respond. Instead she drew her hands to her face and covered her ears.

"Please don't..." she cried out, her voice broken through her sobbing. Abruptly she fell limply to her hands, crying uncontrollably. "You can't!"

"Can't what?" Quatre's eyes widened as he glanced around the room. "What happened Hotaru?"

She however didn't respond as she clawed at the floor. "Don't." Her voice weakened and she closed her eyes for a moment then blinked as if confused. "What- why am I on the floor?"

"You don't remember!" Duo gaped completely thunderstruck when she shook her head. "I can tell this is going to be REALLY stressful already."

Hotaru wiped her face off and climbed to her shaky feet. She swallowed thickly as her violet eyes fell upon the stained floor of the room. "Dad didn't come in here that much. Usually when he did, he would always come out very solemn and depressed."

"I wonder why. Did something bad happen in here?" The blonde Preventer stepped further into the small laboratory.

"I don't know. I can't remember."

Trowa moved past Quatre, scanning the perimeter of the room as if hunting for something. "Then that leave us only one option, to search and perhaps we'll find some answers to our questions."

"Somehow I had a feeling you'd say that," Duo sighed then followed after. "I'll guess I'll take the slimy green corner."

"No, Duo. You, Quatre, and Hotaru need to come with me. Trowa and Wufei can handle this section," Heero said as he headed off down the hallway.

The braided haired American blinked then shrugged. "Whatever you say, Heero."

Wufei however scowled at the Perfect Soldier's back. "Just what does he think he's doing? It makes more sense to cover one area at a time that way we don't miss anything."

The L3 Preventer glanced at the door as the others left the room. "I really don't know, but he's probably plotting something. There does seem to have been more going on behind these walls than meets the eye."

The two remaining teens exchanged glances then began their search.

The solid thud of footsteps was the only sound throughout the narrow hallway as the Preventers walked in silence. Hotaru's violet eyes seemed wider than usual as she shifted her gaze sporadically from one direction to another as if anticipating something or someone would leap out of the shadows and attack. Heero silently watched her behavior and questioned it mutely.

"Where are we going, Heero?" Duo winced as his voice seemed to bounce off the walls. He scratched the back of his head and shuddered. "This place gives me the creeps."

"To a place where I suspect Professor Tomoe had frequented the most," the Perfect Soldier replied.

The girl at his side nervously bit his lip. "Then we need his private laboratory."

"Do you know where that is, Hotaru?" Quatre looked at her with interest.

"It-it's to the left….down this hallway." She dropped her head as tears threatened to flood her eyes. "It's where he was killed."

The three young men glanced wordlessly at the dark haired girl. It was evident that the memories of it still pained her.

A sudden gasp escaped Hotaru's throat as her violet eyes darkened with fear. Her pale skin grew even more translucent and she abruptly froze in her tracks.

"Hotaru?" Heero withdrew a gun from under his jacket and scanned their surroundings, but didn't find a threat.

Duo lowered his gun as well and looked at his comrades. "She seems to be freaking again."

The Arabian gaped then shook his head, just as stupefied to Hotaru's reactions as his two friends. "Maybe she's reliving it all over again?"

The scientist's daughter however ran into one of the offices without a single word then let out a blood-curdling scream. The three ex-pilots quickly sprinted after her and stopped dead at the sight of the shattered room stained in blood. Bullet holes marred the walls and glass littered floor.

"DADDY!" Hotaru kneeled in front of a large bloodstain and sobbed. "Why, why did you have to kill him?" She slowly looked up and inhaled sharply. "No…. please don't." She rose to shaky legs staring at something that the other three Preventers couldn't see. "I…I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Hotaru…" Quatre moved to step closer to her but was pulled back by Heero.

"Don't. There is no telling what she may do," He whispered without removing his steely blue gaze from the teenaged girl.

"This is really creepy," Duo gasped, staring in horror as Hotaru's eyes widen even more so in terror.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She screamed and ducked then spun towards the door and bolted out of the room.

"We better follow," Heero growled as he took off after her, Duo and Quatre close at his heels.

It didn't wasn't too hard to find Hotaru as she tore through the halls. Heero frowned at the sight of bloodstains on the floor.

"Hotaru! Don't! It's not real!" Quatre cried out, fear tainting his voice.

The Perfect Soldier scowled at the blonde's reaction, then realized exactly what the frightened girl was planning to do. "Shit. Duo, Quatre, get downstairs as fast as you can. I'm going to try to stop her."

Good luck, Heero," Duo nodded as he and the blonde sprinted in the other direction.

"Hotaru!" Heero picked up his speed silently pleading that Hotaru was not about to do what they suspected her of doing. 'It's only logical if she feels trapped.'

Hotaru ran as quickly as she could away from her invisible attackers. She briefly whipped her head around and screamed then just as Heero had almost grasped a hold of her arm, she leapt through the already shattered glass of a large window and plummeted to the street below.

"HOTARU!" Heero shouted as she fell from the two-story building, narrowly missing the concrete and instead landed in a mass of dead bushes. He leaned over the edge, to find Duo and Quatre quickly approaching the fallen girl who seemed to be in pain.

"Holy crap. Did she jump?" Duo looked up at the broken window, only to find Heero's back disappearing in the distance.

"Hotaru! Hotaru, are you okay?" Quatre kneeled next to the girl and winced at the sight of cuts and scratches marring her skin and the rips on her clothing.

Violet eyes fluttered open with a pained groan. "What happened?" She touched her face and winced. "Last time I was lying here, there were large flowers and leaves that softened my fall."

"You didn't break anything, did you?"

Hotaru bit her lip and shook her head. "I may have twisted my ankle though. It hurts. What happened?"

"You were reliving the day your father was murdered," Heero replied as he approached the group. He moved closer to Hotaru and leaned over her, picking up something from the ground. He looked from her to the object and held it out. "A disk?"

She shifted her gaze to Perfect Soldier's hand and started at the sight of a tiny green disk. She blinked and frowned. "I-I don't remember."

Duo looked at it as well. "Does it work?"

"There's only one way to find out." Heero handed the disk to Quatre. "But first I think we need to get her out of here. We can come back later, once her wounds are cleaned up. Until then I want to find out what is on this disk."

Hotaru glanced down at the firmly wrapped bandaged on her arms. A small blush crept up on her cheeks as she recalled Heero scooping her out of the bushes and carrying her to the car. She drew a deep breath and sighed. "How do I keep getting myself into these predicaments?"

She tugged at the strap of her olive green tank top. It was one of Preventers' uniform tops, but she didn't mind since her own shirt was torn from the sharp twigs and branches. She sat cross-legged on the bed and pulled a pillow to her lap. Hotaru still felt a great amount of confusion over everything, but at least for now, she felt a little bit safe.

'Was I the one that left the disk in the bushes?' She cursed her bad memory. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried to be normal; something always goes wrong. Hotaru leaned forward and bit her lip. Something was wrong. She could feel it, but it was hard to figure out what.

_RUN, HOTARU!_

_What about you?_

_I'll catch up. Please, don't worry about me._

The dark haired teen gritted her teeth, trying to shut out the disembodied voices that seemed to haunt her like invisible specters. "Why can't I remember?"

"Remember what?"

Hotaru gasped and lifted her head meeting the deep blue eyes of the Perfect Soldier. She swallowed thickly and dropped her head a few inches. "I'm not sure. I can hear voices…. But it's not like before…. It's like they are memories or something. I just don't know what they really are or why I'm hearing them."

Heero nodded in understanding, fingering the small disk in his hand. "When you have time, I would like you to try to decipher this disk. It appears that it's encrypted in a code that you may recognize. Once that has been taken care of, perhaps we will have more pieces we need for this puzzle."

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel up to it right now."

"Don't push yourself."

The girl looked back up and blinked. Why would that matter? Aren't you mission driven?"

"Yes, but I prefer to have whoever I work with mentally intact…. Duo doesn't count of course."

Hotaru laughed. "He'd probably say the same about you." She paused a moment and studied the white comforter. "Why do you care? I know I was a mission, but even if Lady Une hadn't told you to help me, would you still?" She raised her violet eyes to Heero's blue ones in query.

He paused a moment as if contemplating the very answer. After what seemed like forever, he finally replied. "Yes."

"Why?"

Heero drew a breath and sat down on the edge of the bed, staring off into the pale walls. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

He rose to his feet, the disk still in hand. "You should rest. We can discuss this later."

"But-"

"We'll discuss this later," Heero said firmly as he headed out of the door.

"Thank you, Heero."

He paused a moment then nodded before making his exit.

Hotaru sighed and flopped backwards on the bed, her head spinning with unanswered questions that seemed to continue to build. A few moments later she was finally sound asleep.

Author's Notes: Writer's Block has been such hell lately but at least I finally got this chapter done. Hopefully I can get this story finished sometime.

My birthday gift to all of you. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Decoding Memories

Haunted Part 9  
Decoding Memories  
By  
Sailor Janus

Footsteps echoed against the pavement as the teenaged girl quickened her pace. She could hear slight movement behind her, which put her even more on guard.

Wide eyes stared straight ahead as she neared a tall building. Only one thought was on her mind. Sanctuary.

"Lost?" A deep voice mocked from behind her.

The girl's eyes flooded with fear as she spun around and found five figures clad in black slinking out of the shadows. "No. Now please leave me alone."

"And why would we want to do such a thing like that when in the presences of such a pretty girl like yourself?"

Her stomach turned as she took a step back. "Please. I just want to go home…"

"You can't always get what you want, baby."

The girl spun on her heel and bolted away as the five men gave chase.

* * *

Hotaru screamed as she immediately sat up. Sweat dripped off the bridge of her small nose, landing in the saturated sheets. She glanced wildly around as if expecting something or someone to leap out at her.

Sudden thudding of footsteps up the stairs were her answer and quickly she streaked into the closet.

"Hotaru?" A male voice inquired in question.

The teenaged girl cowered in her sanctuary as she sunk deeper to the floor. Suddenly the door was ripped open and she screamed.

Heero blinked in surprise then made a grab for her arm as she darted back into the room. "What are you doing, Hotaru?"

She turned and looked blankly at him before her eyes flashed with recognition. "Heero?"

He stiffly nodded as he scanned the room. "Was there someone else in your room?" He frowned at her appearance and cocked his head. "Why are you soaking wet?"

Hotaru stared at him and collapsed to the carpeted floor with a heavy sigh. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "I had another nightmare….or memory…I don't really know what it was, all I know is that it scared me half to death."

"What's going on?" Trowa inquired as he stepped into the room.

"Hotaru had a nightmare," Heero simply replied earning a nod of understanding from his comrade.

"I imagine that may happen quite a bit as her memories begin to resurface."

"I really hate this," Hotaru grumbled burying her face in her knees. She paused a moment and groaned. "Now I feel like I'm going to throw up." She clasped a hand over her mouth and scampered off to the bathroom.

Trowa turned back to Heero as the sound of the bathroom door being slammed shut echoed down the hall. "At least she isn't trying to commit suicide anymore."

"I'm still trying to crack that disk we found. Its encryption however is expertly done. I'm wonder if Hotaru might have the key I need."

"That would be an interesting concept considering that she was the professor's daughter."

"Everything seems to revolve around her since she was the professor's daughter." Heero raked a hand through his dark hair and clenched his jaw. "I don't like it one bit, Trowa. I have a feeling she may have been more than just his daughter."

"You suspect that he experimented on her," he nodded in understanding. "Unfortunately I did not know Professor Tomoe well enough to judge, but perhaps if it meant he could protect her then perhaps the reason was justified."

The Perfect Soldier's blue eyes however darkened at the suggestion. He stabbed his thumb in the direction of the bathroom and growled. "That girl has been put through hell and you're trying to make an excuse for her father's actions. We've all been used as damn guinea pigs yet you give an explanation as to why it was perfectly alright to do so."

"Whoa. Easy, Heero. I meant no such thing," Trowa said firmly. "We do not know what had been done to Hotaru or why other than that it was done for protection. I realize that you may disapprove of the method but what's done is done and all we can do is try to help her."

"What's going on?" Wufei stepped into the room and sent his two comrades an inquiring glance. "Something wrong with the girl?"

"She had a nightmare and is currently being sick."

"I'm fine." Hotaru murmured softly as she stepped up behind the Chinese pilot. "I think I'm ready to look over that disk we found. The sooner we crack it, the sooner we can figure out what is happening to me."

"Are you certain?" Heero angled a glance at her pale face as she nodded.

She looked at the three gundam pilots carefully as she pressed her hand against the wall to steady herself. The spinning in her head still persisted but she refused to remain bed bound. "I have to do this. I feel as though there is a lot more at stake than just my well being."

Quatre peered in the doorway and paused as he looked at the quartet. "Is everything okay? Hotaru isn't getting worse is she?"

At the mentioning of her name she lost her balance and pitched forward, before she could hit the floor however, a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms. She lifted her head and gave Heero a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Hotaru, if you're not feeling well you should say in bed." The blonde motioned towards the rumpled pile of sheets and blankets than were hanging partly on the floor. She stubbornly shook her head as she pushed to her feet.

"I need to find out what is on that disk. If I don't…." She clenched her jaw and shoved at her hair. "Help me to a damn computer before I drag myself there on my own."

Heero said nothing as he lifted her up and carried her out into the hall as the others stared in surprise.

Duo looked up from his coffee and nearly spewed it all over the walls at the sight of the pair approaching him from down the hall. "What are you two doing?"

"Hotaru wants to try to crack that disk."

"But…" he sighed and leaned against the door as they passed him. "I don't want to know. Have fun you two."

Heero narrowed his eyes at the retreating American. "Just what does he mean by that?"

"Don't know," Hotaru murmured as she pressed a hand to her forehead. "Computer. Hurry."

"Right."

Heero set Hotaru down on the chair in front of the main computer specifically equipped for hacking and flipped the machine on.

They waited a moment for it to boot up, then slid in the disk. Hotaru's focus wavered from the screen a moment as her head began to pulse. With shaky hands she reached for the computer keys and started typing.

Heero scowled as she slowly began breaking down the coding. "How…"

"I created the code therefore I know how to crack it." She gritted her teeth as the pain in her skull intensified. _I can't let it stop me. I have to crack this. _Her fingers flew faster across the keys as Heero watched in astonishment.

"You created…. You installed a count down?"

"If I don't unlock the codes within a certain time frame the disk will blow. It was set in motion the moment I had successfully decoded the first stage. The problem is I can't fully remember all the steps."

"How much time?"

"Five minutes for over a hundred codes. I had to create it to hide-" A scream broke her sentence as the pain in her head became nearly unbearable. "What is happening to me?"

Heero stared at her unsure of what to do. For once he was powerless because he didn't even know how to break the codes.

Hotaru snarled in frustration, began typing even more ferociously than before. She wasn't about to allow herself to be beaten, and most certainly not by herself. _Focus. Hotaru. Focus._

Her head throbbed worse with each keystroke as she fought her way through a series codes. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks but she pushed onward. She couldn't stop, not now. Not until she had what she wanted.

"One minute," she sucked in a breath and held it as she stumbled through the last series until finally a purple light flashed across the screen. Suddenly the intense agony she was suffering through subsided. Hotaru closed her eyes and shoved back her soak drenched bangs as she sighed in relief. "Got it."

Heero moved behind her chair and frowned as the screen changed to a series of folders. "What the hell is this? AU Project? SS? MIAJ? Operation Retrieval?"

Hotaru stared in bewilderment as well. "I-I don't remember." She clicked on the file labeled Missing J but found that it too was encoded. "Damn it. I don't remember this. I don't remember anything about this."

"Hotaru?"

She rose from the chair clutching at her head. "It's something important. I know it is. I just can't seem to remember what. Why can't I remember!"

Quatre stepped into the room and frowned at the sight of Hotaru who looked close to tears. "What's going on? Are you okay, Hotaru?"

"She cracked the disc, but she seems unable to remember what everything means," Heero explained quietly shooting a glance at the now shaking girl.

"It seems like whenever we find one answer we keep getting more questions."

Hotaru hugged herself as she sank to the floor. "If I don't figure this out I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Please help me. I don't think I can do this alone."

Heero narrowed his eyes at the ornate glaive that flashed across the screen. Something was indeed up and he didn't like to speculate what it would mean if they failed. "We'll do it. Just tell us what you want us to do."

She nodded weakly then lost consciousness.

* * *

She glanced up at a tall white haired man. He smiled sadly at her but she turned away. Anger and fear wrenched her body as she balled her hands into tight fists wanting to pummel something, anything. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Prof. Akima-"

"Hotaru…"

"Right. Papa." She flinched, her fury wavering for a moment. "Just because you had to hide doesn't explain why-"

"I'm sorry but until they contact me, there is nothing I can do."

"There has to be something!"

He stood up from the desk and nodded at her. "There is which is why I'm putting you through training so this doesn't happen again."

"But what about-"

"Enough! Do you want to die? There is no telling if she is even still alive."

Hotaru folded her arms over her chest and glared. "I refuse to believe that she is dead."

"Regardless, do you want them to find out the truth?"

"No. I suppose relocation is the best choice of action," she sighed in surrender.

The man smiled again, only brighter than previously. "Now you are using your head. Drastic actions will only get us killed. We need to protect what needs to remain concealed then we can move onto our next plan of attack.

Hotaru nodded but deep down wanted to mourn. She didn't deserve to be standing in the professor's tiny office. It should have been her. She could only hope to fix things before it was too late.

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open and squinted at the faces of the five young men gazing down at her. She lifted a hand to her face and brushed away a tear. Had she been crying?

"Glad to see you're awake," Trowa said softly as she sat up on her bed.

Hotaru frowned at not remembering having returned to her bedroom. "What- happened?"

"Not this again," Duo groaned slapped a hand to his forehead. "Somebody get her some Ginko!"

Leave her alone," Quatre said sternly then turned to the confused girl. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be."

"Good." Heero said firmly. "Because we need to talk about that disk. Now."

* * *

Author's Notes: Wow, this story has gotten rather interesting and is finally moving again. I partially blame my hindered writing ability on a suicidal laptop that has finally been replaced. My new one rocks. That plus holidays, migraines, my best friend's wedding…. well, I'll just say that it's been rather hectic lately and things have finally slowed done. I also plan on finishing out this story but other than Tragic Rain, Haunted, and Dual Fates which will also be finished off, I won't be doing anymore GW/SM fanfictions because I have original stories that need my attention as well.

I am also creating a website with two of my best friends that are also writers that will feature our original series and novels that we are seeking to get published. It'll include web stories as we'll call them involving side stories for the actual stories we are working on as well as teasers for the books themselves. I hope to have it up and ready by the end of the month. Keep an eye on my profile for more details. And feel free to email me on any questions you may have. My email is also listed in my profile.

I hope you enjoyed the newest installment and thank you for your patience.


End file.
